


Эхо далёкой угрозы

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mystic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantastic, Gay Sex, Haphephobia, M/M, SPN BB Reverse 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Джаред Падалеки — сильный медиум, способный проходить сквозь тонкую грань миров. Он неожиданно и по чистой случайности видит совершенно не то, что хотел. С этого момента его жизнь идёт под откос.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Эхо далёкой угрозы

**Author's Note:**

> На СПН ББ Реверс 2020 - https://spnreversebang.diary.ru/
> 
> Заявка № 15
> 
> Артер: ~lenxen~ (https://lenxen1984.diary.ru)
> 
> Автор: MalkavianKsenia
> 
> Бета: dzinki (https://dzinki.diary.ru или https://ficbook.net/authors/830306)

  
За стенкой квартиры двое мужчин спорили о сотворении мира, о большом взрыве и о Вселенной. Каждый выдвигал свою теорию, громко выкрикивались имена учёных и астронавтов. На Луну уже высадился кто-то. Наверняка, только вот год было тяжело вспомнить, да и имен в голове не осталось. Один лишь вакуум. Бессмысленная яркая паутина хитросплетений из вселенской энергии. Перед глазами закручивались спирали Млечного пути, не серебристыми чётко различимыми звёздами, нет. Водоворот был сродни песчаной радуге, вертелся слабым волчком, медленно закручивая планеты и звёзды в воронку. Они не знают, что за Млечным путём был гиперпрыжок, высадка в другой галактике, на станции возле другой планеты и погибшие сотни душ в бою… Да к чёрту, поздно уже думать об этом. Это прошлое. Сейчас двое мужчин даже не знают о Луне толком ничего, выдвигают лишь свои бессмысленные версии и стараются постичь непостижимое. Образы, навеянные жаркой дискуссией, постепенно заполняют видеоряд в голове Джареда. Джаред когда-то знал многое. То, что не дано знать другим. Давно.  
Год сейчас какой? Не вспомнить тоже. Странное дурманящее чувство последнее время преследовало и не отлипало насовсем. А может, это заговор и все подверглись массовой психической атаке, когда вряд ли вот так со старта что-то вспомнишь? «Так нужно», — сказал бы мозгоправ. «Уже не болит», — вынес бы свой вердикт Джаред.  
Джаред затянулся тлеющей в пальцах сигаретой, лежа на спине, и выпустил струю сизого дыма в потолок. На потолке, когда-то белом и чистом, а сейчас в желтых пятнах и разводах, с мелкими трещинами и пятнами убитых тел мошек, проглядывались, сюрприз-сюрприз, звезды сквозь плотную штукатурку. Джаред добавлял им туманности дымом, разбавлял странную галлюцинацию. Спорившие соседи постепенно затихли, отстучали стеклянными стаканами по столу заезженную мелодию и погрохотали пару минут посудой. Дискуссия погашена до следующей пьянки. Становится скучно и невыносимо тихо, хоть через тонкие стены можно расслышать храп и дыхание любого соседа на выбор.  
Джаред снимал эту квартиру всего год, но знал её как облупленную, каждую половицу и каждую выемку на стене. Он помнил, что вчера ещё край обоев в углу напротив дивана был крепко прилеплен. Теперь же он раздулся внушительным парусом, выпячивая вперед пожелтевшие от старости нарисованные механизмом каллы. Если присмотреться как следует, смаргивая проступившие от дыма слёзы, то можно разглядеть тонкие капли воды, текущие вниз с карниза. Его, несомненно, топили, но Джареду как-то сегодня было всё равно. Ему давно уже пофиг.  
Стук в дверь вывел из сладкого медитативного забытья. Джаред какое-то время ещё полежал на старом продавленном диване, уложив голову на один подлокотник и свесив ноги со второго, затем потушил неспешно окурок в пепельнице, стоящей на животе и попытался судорожно вспомнить хотя бы сегодняшнее число. Совсем пусто, будто и не с ним.  
— Открывай, зараза! Ты меня топишь! — грубо и резко донеслось из-за двери, и Джаред неосознанно нервно почесал ключицу, торчащую в разрезе майки. — Я копов вызову, если не хочешь по-хорошему!  
— Иду, — пробурчал Джаред и, отставив пепельницу на пол, скатился голыми ступнями на потертый ковёр. Под пяткой хрустнула пустая пачка из-под сигарет, зазвенел глухо опрокинутый стакан, но Джаред не замечал этого, придерживался за сидение кушетки тонкими пальцами, а после и за стену, выходящую в маленькую прихожую на один шкаф и дверь на выход.  
— Да ты же… О. Погано выглядишь, чувак. Стряслось чего? — вежливо поинтересовался симпатичный и ухоженный парень в открывшемся проеме двери. Он выглядел как модель с обложки модного журнала, а не сосед из таких трущоб. — У тебя… э-э-э…  
От этой заминки стало враз дурно. Джаред на это протяжное «э-э-э» придумал уже свои эпитеты о своей запущенной внешности. Он мог сейчас уже сказать многое незваному гостю: «У тебя волосы переливаются рыжиной, у тебя зеленые глаза, и ты выглядишь безумно счастливым, несмотря на то, что я тебя топлю и ты живёшь в таких трущобах». Но Джаред дожидался продолжения реплики соседа, упираясь ладонью в торец дверного полотна, и казалось, что сейчас он свалится от накатывающей слабости. Но к чему знать всем, что сегодня самый правильный день, чтобы покончить со всем и разом. Сосед был одет прилично: в свитер и джинсы, мялся у порога, придумывая правильные слова. Джаред отметил и эти детали, опрятно и со вкусом, чего уж там. Не его поля ягода, это точно.  
— Прости, если помешал, но у меня ремонт плывёт, — не найдя нужных слов, выдавил из себя гость. — Закрути краны, будь другом. Договоримся о возмещении ущерба.  
От этого возмещения стало вдруг смешно, но Джаред виду не подал, решил не расстраивать отсутствующими деньгами раньше времени.  
— Меня так же топят, ты не по адресу, — медленно моргнул Джаред и зашарил скованно свободной рукой у себя в карманах спортивных штанов в поисках сигареты. Но он быстро сдался, силы уходили на поддержку равновесия. — Сигареты не найдется?  
— Не курю, — на автомате как-то откликнулся сосед, впадая в задумчивое состояние. — Покажешь, где течёт?  
Джареду не хотелось видеть гостей. Не сегодня. Он уже прикрутил крюк к потолку в спальне, он выложил на кровать верёвку и выставил стул, но его отвлекли спорящие соседи и острое желание покурить. Вот сейчас нужно вспомнить, не оставил ли он всё это добро на видном месте, не закрыв плотно дверь в спальню. Да и пофиг, течёт в гостиной, а дальше, может, сосед и не решится пройти. Джаред махнул приглашающим жестом в квартиру и отступил в сторону.  
От незнакомца пахло очень приятно. Стираной, выглаженной одеждой, шампунем и древесным одеколоном. Джареду стало немного стыдно за накуренное помещение и то, что выйдет сосед из его квартиры не таким благоухающим. Впрочем, стыд улетучился так же быстро, как и появился.  
— У меня немного неприбранно, — озвучил очевидное зрелище Джаред, когда сосед неловко отфутболил подвернувшуюся под ногу пивную бутылку. Что ж, сейчас не лучшие времена. Раньше Джаред себе такого не позволял.  
— Я заметил, — тихо ответил сосед и двинулся из прихожей прямиком в гостиную, где ещё пару минут назад лежал Джаред на диване. — Я тебя не отвлекаю от дел?  
— Что ты, — саркастично и наигранно воскликнул Джаред, захлопывая входную дверь и указывая протянутой рукой с раскрытой ладонью направление утечки. Парус обоев разросся, вода теперь текла обильнее, и угол ковра начал впитывать влагу. — Я целый день собирался предаваться унынию.  
— Почему ты ещё не сходил наверх?! — воскликнул сосед, рассмотрев торопливо собравшуюся обрушиться на них воду. — Бегом! Пошли вместе! Давай, двигайся.  
Джаред опомниться не успел, покачнулся от крепкой хватки на предплечье и, мелко перебирая ногами, потрусил на выход за соседом. Руку обожгло как кипятком, холодным страхом поползло вдоль позвоночника, перекидываясь на ноги и руки. Конечности тут же онемели. Казалось, кошмар вернулся, его опять захватили и вели, вели длинными коридорами… Слабость накатывала волнами, перед глазами образовалась до ужаса реалистичная карусель, но Джаред каким-то образом выстоял и даже добрался до следующего верхнего этажа, поддерживаемый упорным соседом.  
— Тебе плохо? — сочувствующе спросил сосед и прислонил Джареда спиной к стене возле нужной двери. — Побледнел что-то ты сильно.  
— Раньше бы спросил, не пришлось бы тащить на себе безвольное тело, — огрызнулся Джаред, подавляя тошноту и панику. Этого ещё не хватало, он не слабак, вдох-выдох. Сосед сверкнул глазами, но ничего не сказал, забарабанил кулаком по двери.  
— Эй! Есть кто-нибудь? — заорал сосед, поглядывая обеспокоенно на Джареда, который слабо реагировал на действия окружающей среды. Сердце бухало как сумасшедшее, воздуха катастрофически не хватало, и он жалел, что открыл дверь и пустил к себе настойчивого мужика.  
— Да чё орёте? — Дверь приоткрылась и из неё высунулась лохматая седая голова бабульки с очками в розовой оправе. Толстые стекла увеличивали глаза, делая женщину похожей на черепаху из мультика, когда-то виденного Джаредом по телику.  
— Мэм, вы нас топите, — выдохнул сосед, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Бабулька тряхнув головой, повернула лохматую макушку в сторону Джареда, плавно сплывающего на грязный пол подъезда.  
— Да не топлю я никого! У меня всё отлично, — уверяла она, провожая Джареда взглядом. Сосед обеспокоенно покосился на него и нехотя отвел взгляд в сторону главной, по его мнению, проблемы.  
— Я взгляну? — настоял на своем сосед и протиснулся мимо старушки в квартиру. Торопился заметно.  
— Ты наркоман, что ли? — сквозь гул в ушах донёсся женский голос, а следом отборный мат от соседа.  
— Нет, мэм, я безработный неудачник, — промямлил Джаред и потерял сознание.

Доктор Морган был невозмутим. Он повертел в пальцах ручку и раскрыл блокнот. Его пронзительный взгляд заставлял Джареда ежесекундно ёжиться, сжиматься на мягком диване в комок. Джаред невидимка, да и доктор уже не из живых. Джаред хотел, чтобы его воспринимали именно как пустое место и не иначе, он достаточно натерпелся, но не мог молчать, ему нужно было кому-то выговориться. Морган обнаружился первым из списка погибших психотерапевтов в открытой для общего доступа картотеке морга.  
— Мистер Падалеки, — обратился Морган к Джареду, и тот неосознанно дёрнулся, задумавшись о своём. — Опишите противника. Мне интересен не только их внешний вид. Нет, их ментальная сторона, как они относились к вам.  
— Меня схватили почти сразу, как я их увидел, и забрали в плен. Как, по-вашему, они ко мне могли относиться? — удивился Джаред, рассматривая доктора воспаленными глазами.  
— Ладно, давайте так. Я постараюсь задать уточняющие вопросы.  
— Угу.  
— Они били вас? — Морган занёс ручку над блокнотом, готовясь сделать пометку в несомненно важном деле Джареда. Его проекция едва заметно пошла рябью, но он остался сидеть перед Джаредом с невозмутимым видом.  
— Нет.  
— Пытали другим способом?  
— Слушайте, это повторяется…  
— Мне важно, что вы помните, как реагируете на случившееся спустя два года. Незаметно, чтобы вы шли на поправку. — Назидательный тон и отметка в блокноте. — Повторить вопрос?  
— Нет, не нужно, — Джаред натянул рукава свитера на пальцы, скрыл тонкие кисти. — Они передавали всё ментально. В голову лезли. Отдавали приказы, когда нужно было идти или не шевелиться. Мне… перед глазами… как объяснить-то понятнее. Перед глазами постоянно мелькали картинки с действиями, но в то же время не совсем иллюстрации. Я знал, что делать, видел примерные образы.  
— Это часть их способностей, — кивнул доктор. — Вы считаете это пытками? Разговор посредством телепатии?  
— Нет! Если бы только это. Внедрение в мозг всегда было болезненным, это само собой. Но иногда они делали что-то такое, что заставляло страдать всё тело.  
— Они касались вас?  
— Да.  
— Физически?  
— Естественно, нет, пытались, тянулись. Это всё было не по-настоящему для меня, но я словно окунулся туда с головой и чувствовал все пытки, которые они приготовили неведомым мне солдатам. Я был одним из этих солдат, сгинувшим на станции, — зло выплюнул Джаред. Он сегодня задержался с этими разговорами, ему пора сворачиваться и отдохнуть. Рассказывать о болезненных прикосновениях не хотелось совсем, но он чувствовал, выговориться нужно. — Вы же знаете, откуда эти твари? Планету Васп-76 нашли ещё в прошлом веке, открыли ящик Пандоры. Экзопланета, счастье-то какое, вне Солнечной системы. Горячо, триста тысяч градусов на поверхности и металлические дожди от множества извергающих магму вулканов. Раскаленная лава с неба. Никто не мог там жить, кроме этих странных существ. Трещали об этом чуде из всех щелей, радовались новому открытию.  
— Они похожи на нас, — подтолкнул Морган, несомненно, умышленно, Джареда продолжать беседу. Падалеки фыркнул, кривя нос, прикрыл на миг глаза, которые жгло, как от песка.  
— Чем, доктор? Силуэтом человеческим? Фигурой? Или разумом, в котором я бы посомневался? — выдохнул устало Джаред, не хотел он сегодня об этом. Но, кажется, накопилось, да и доктор тянул его в эту пропасть воспоминаний. Морган качнул головой на вопросы, не спешил отвечать. — У них кожа — ртуть или какой-то хитрый сплав, раскаленный, когда они взаимодействуют с окружающей обстановкой, и серебристый на вид. Я видел в их лицах чужое отражение. Я знал, что это они меня пытают, но мозг воспринимал, что я наношу вред сам себе. Зеркало в доме уже не такое невинное, знаете, доктор? Их касания — раскалённая кочерга на моей коже, их взгляд — через мои глаза.  
— Это был первый контакт? — Морган опустил взгляд и делал пометки в блокноте, слушал внимательно, хотел выдавить ещё. Вытянуть и высосать Джареда без остатка.  
— Остановимся, пожалуй. — Джаред переступил ногами по тёмному паркету, уставился взглядом на окно с белыми жалюзи. — Хватит.  
— Как ваша гаптофобия? — Доктор взглянул на Джареда мельком, продолжая черкать в блокноте. Словно и не заботили ответы.  
— Как и остальные фобии. Как и панические атаки. Всё при мне, — нехотя признался Джаред и встал с дивана, пошатываясь. — Я боюсь возвращаться к своей работе и вызывать кого-то кроме вас. Мне страшно, что я попробую связаться с потусторонним миром и опять наткнусь на мёртвых людей с той станции. Столько агонии и боли я ещё не видел, а тем более никогда не примерял шкуру мертвецов на себя.  
— Вам нужно найти другую работу, нельзя всю жизнь бегать и страдать по исчезнувшим людям. — Морган теперь обратил на него своё внимание, сверлил пристальным взглядом.  
— Я же не виноват, что это подкосило меня. Раньше всё было по-другому, — нахмурился Джаред. — Мои шрамы, моя пошатнувшаяся психика, моя бессонница. Я не просил такой участи для себя. Я знаю, что где-то далеко есть не сгинувшие инопланетяне, которые могут причинить вред всем землянам. Не могу рассказать никому, меня же примут за дурака и психа. Я слабак. Вот и всё, что вам нужно знать, мистер Морган.  
— Нет, Джаред. Вы не слабак, мне кажется, вы просто утрируете, — ухмыльнулся доктор, и Джаред устало махнул рукой, прерывая спиритический сеанс.

«Я не думал, что у тебя тут так стрёмно…»  
«Не приглашать же тебя к себе, незнакомца…»  
«Хотя лучше бы к себе затащил, у тебя и чая нет. Когда ты ел последний раз? А дышал свежим воздухом? Ну и вонь…»  
— Заткнись! — хрипло, но громко попросил Джаред. Это жалостливое радио добивало и сбивало все настройки: его жизнь, его сегодняшний уход. Всё шло по наклонной из-за одного человека. Под телом натужно скрипнула кровать, и Джаред перевернулся на бок, борясь с тошнотой и медленно раскрывая глаза.  
— Очнулся? — Перед взглядом возникла участливая смазливая физиономия соседа. Вот где его новое сосредоточение бед. — Как тебя зовут? Ты помнишь, что сознание потерял?  
— Вопросов слишком много, валил бы ты, — зло посоветовал Джаред, бросил взгляд на потолок и дыру от недавнего крюка. Надёжно, мать его, зафиксированного ранее. Сейчас осталась только дырка: уродливая, с облупившимися штукатуркой краями. Джаред взревел раненным зверем: — Ты что творил, пока я был в отключке?!  
— Сложил два и два, — не повышая тон и, видимо, не чувствуя особой вины за собой, ответил сосед. — Меня Дженсен зовут. Свое имя скажешь?  
— Джаред, — буркнул недружелюбно Падалеки и сел на койке, вынуждая Дженсена встать с корточек и выпрямиться перед ним. Джаред последовал глазами за распрямляющейся фигурой. Ладной и крепкой, впору сейчас позавидовать, такому дрыщу, как Джаред. И во что только превратился? Раньше всё было иначе: приличный вид, интеллигентный взгляд и крепкие мышцы. Без страха.  
— Слушай, Джаред. — Дженсен потёр большим пальцем левую бровь, заставляя прикипеть взглядом к этому движению. — Что бы ты ни задумал, а оно явно читалось в обстановке комнаты, не стоит этого делать. Расскажешь, может? Я помогу, чем смогу.  
— Говоришь, поможешь? — отчаянно сверкнул глазами Джаред, задирая подбородок повыше.  
— Люди так и поступают в подобных ситуациях, — пожал плечами Дженсен, немного хмурясь. — Помогают друг другу.  
— Тогда верни крюк на место, поставь стул, где стоял. Верни верёвку и вали, откуда пришёл, — грозно прошептал Джаред, видел, как сосед напрягся, но уже не мог остановиться. Всё осыпалось прахом, затрагивая его жизнь и утягивая его в трясину отчаяния. — С меня хватит. Слышишь?  
— Ты служил? — внезапно осведомился Дженсен, сбивая спесь с яростно настроенного Падалеки. Пришлось умолкнуть, закрыть глаза на миг, чтобы удостовериться — не послышалось.  
— С чего ты взял? — Привет, паника. В горле пересохло и сдавило спазмом. Фантомно, ведь прошёл ад за другого человека, но в армии же никогда не был. Дженсен видел другую картину.  
— Шрамы, поведение, агрессия, — перечислил Дженсен. — Но возможно, я ошибаюсь, а ты просто любитель острых ощущений.  
— Допустим.  
— Садо-мазо?  
— Вот нифига не смешно! Не служил, — разозлился снова Джаред, а вроде начало только отпускать. — Перепутал ты, свали теперь.  
— Грубо ты, но я прощаю, — качнул головой Дженсен и протянул раскрытую ладонь Джареду для рукопожатия. От самого жеста продрало холодом вдоль позвоночника и дрожью в руках.  
— Я предпочитаю не…  
— Я понял, заметил, как тебя переклинило. — Дженсен медленно убрал руку, рассматривая Джареда слишком внимательно. — Поделись, будет легче. Хочешь, я расскажу, как я здесь оказался? Ты же сто процентов задаешься этим вопросом, пялился при первой встрече весьма многозначительно.  
— И как я смотрел?  
— Оценивающе, завистливо и немного брезгливо, я бы сказал. — Дженсен прошёл к углу комнаты и взялся за спинку стула, выставляя его перед Джаредом и оседлывая его. Кисти он свесил с затёртой спинки, а глазами впился в глаза Падалеки. — Я не психолог, ты не подумай, но хорошо в людях разбираюсь. Я продаю лекарство разным слоям населения, видел всякое. Недавно я переехал из Хьюстона, работал на большую корпорацию, а здесь перешел в другую компанию, более мелкую, менее престижную. Искал бюджетное жилье, денег, к сожалению, осталось впритык, посоветовали этот дом, и я не знал, что здесь такой клоповник вместо обещанной бюджетной квартирки.  
Джаред хмыкнул и потёр вспотевшие ладони о колени, обтянутые тканью спортивных штанов. Дженсен был всё ещё слишком близко, едва пара футов между ними наскреблась бы.  
— Одолжи мне пару сотен, если хочешь помочь, — нагло и вызывающе вскинул подбородок Джаред, надеялся, что сосед отвалится быстрее. — Я не ел уже три дня.  
— О, ну с этим я тебе помогу, — улыбнулся доброжелательно Дженсен и потянулся за бумажником.

Под ногами простирался бескрайний космос, создавая впечатление пустоты под ногами, усеянной миллиардом разномастных поблёскивающих звёзд. Джаред переступил толстой подошвой с крупным протектором по полу и махнул рукой в перчатке со встроенным датчиком, чтобы визуализация погасла. Перед тем как пол почернел, покрываясь паутиной чёрной голограммы, Джаред отметил взглядом приближающуюся стально-серую экзопланету с висящей над ней станцией. Земляне подобрались впритык.  
Смена Джареда подходила к концу, экипаж по графику должен был пробудиться ото сна через тридцать минут, а корабль пристыковаться со станцией. На всё про всё часа полтора, не больше.  
Джаред уселся в кресло, покрутился в разные стороны, не зная чем себя ещё занять. Смены велись почасово, одиночное дежурство не длилось более трех часов. Солдаты периодически менялись, а те, кто оставались вне дежурства на мостике, приводили в форму отлёжанные месяцами мышцы в криосне. Группу из десяти человек разбудили за месяц до посадки на станцию, ученых будут будить только сейчас. Джаред догадывался о таком распределении от начальства и подозревал их мотивы. Ресурсы на корабле ограничены, а в случае нападение недалеко от планеты, учёные ничем полезны не будут, в отличие от солдат.  
Джаред потянулся всем телом, скрипя плотной тканью костюма по гладкой обивке кресла. Он припоминал подготовку, долгую и кропотливую, с усиленной гравитацией, искусственно созданной на Земле. Помнил, как выдыхался и еле добирался до однотипных казарм, валился на койку и вырубался мёртвым сном первые несколько месяцев, пока тело не привыкло. Сейчас было отчего-то легче, несмотря на подвешенное состояние и постоянную тревогу внутри.  
Просто экспедиция с запуском роботов на поверхность экзопланеты, на её тёмную сторону, где температура поверхности была меньше тысячи градусов по Цельсию. Со стороны причудливого ярко-голубого светила планета раскалялась до трёх тысяч. Ни один земной материал не мог выдержать подобной температуры, но на планете были металлы, которые держали свою плотность. Год разработок и скупая информация, которую передал Джареду и остальным солдатам их командир. В двух словах, ведь для охраны станции большего знать не положено.  
Экзопланета мертва, сканеры не засекли никакой жизни. Джаред вспоминал все сведения и сводки, с интересом позже рассматривал далекую причудливую планету через прозрачный пол корабля. Любовался и страшился одновременно, он ещё столько всего не видел в своей жизни. Ведь только недавно закончил Академию.  
Джаред, следуя инструктажу, сдал свою смену Чжоу, парню пониже него, азиатской внешности и с такими же густыми тёмными волосами, как и у него. Из-за схожести стрижек их иногда путали со спины в сидячем положении, стоя Джаред был выше Чжоу на две головы. Сменщик широко улыбнулся и похлопал Джареда по плечу, занимая его кресло и принимаясь изучать показатели приборов. Через час рубку займут капитан корабля и его команда, заменяя автопилот на живое пилотирование. Чжоу сдаст последнюю смену.  
В столовой было оживленно, совершенно не так размеренно и тихо, как в остальные дни. Джаред отметил добавившиеся лица, кивнул приветственно тем, с кем успел познакомиться до криосна, и пошёл брать свой обед. Кроме проснувшихся людей, ничего в расписании не поменялось.  
— Приготовиться к стыковке, занять свои места и вспомнить главные первоочередные действия, — командир построил свой немногочисленный отряд в короткую линию и проводил последний инструктаж на этом корабле. По крайней мере, на этот год уж точно. — Ваши сослуживцы заждались свой рейс домой. Выходим быстро и чётко. Меняем трудяг-бедолаг и ждём рассортировку на свои посты. Всё поняли?  
— Да, сэр! — громыхнуло десять голосов разом, и у Джареда зазвенело в ушах.

Дженсен пришёл только в пятницу. В последнюю их встречу он выглядел получше, а сейчас был слишком вымотанным и уставшим.  
— Я купил по мелочи перекусить, — вместо приветствия Дженсен поднял вверх руки с объемными пластиковыми пакетами, по одному в каждой конечности. — Сварганим?  
Джаред хотел захлопнуть дверь и вернуться к просмотру унылой передачи по старому телику, потому что, ну в самом же деле, кто они такие друг другу. А нянька ему и даром не сдалась. Только вот помех было в последнее время больше, чем остальных звуков и видеоряда на небольшом мониторе. Джаред подозревал, что компания телевещания опять выпустила обновления, которые его телик уже не тянул. Да и пофиг, было бы о чём переживать. Мужики начнут за стенкой спорить, авось тема новая будет. Живот протяжно заурчал, намекая хозяину на принятие пищи.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джаред, широко распахивая дверь и пропуская соседа вглубь своей берлоги. Чистоты не прибавилось, да и дыма не убавилось тоже. Джаред последнее время курил без остановки, хотя ещё два года назад и подумать не мог о подобном.  
— Знал бы, что одолженные бабки на курево спустишь — не занял бы, — хмыкнул брезгливо Дженсен, но сгрузил на обеденный стол в узкой кухне сразу два пакета. — Я печенье купил, чаю выпьем. Сегодня метёт целый день, я согреться не могу.  
— Ага, — пожал плечами Джаред, опираясь о потёртый косяк кухни. Здесь была сравнительно не тронутая зона, в мойке была пара чашек из-под кофе да сиротливая этикетка с дешёвого бургера в урне. Сегодня он выносил мусор и видел белые сугробы на обочинах дорог.  
— Ну… эм. Поможешь приготовить лапшу? — осведомился Дженсен, начиная выкладывать на стол продукты и странно косясь на невозмутимого Джареда. Не рад, наверное, уже был, что пришёл. По его внешнему виду можно было сказать, что шёл он в гости целенаправленно, оставил же дома тёплую куртку и поднялся к Джареду лишь в тонком свитере, в джинсах и легких кедах. Не по снегу же так.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Джаред и ступил поближе. Вдоль позвоночника потянуло холодом и страхом от сократившейся дистанции, так предсказуемо и привычно, что Джаред успел совладать со своей мимикой до того, как Дженсен вскинул на него тревожный взгляд. — Я только чайник поставлю.  
Дженсен понимающе отошел к другому краю стола, вынул на столешницу пачку макарон, приправы, мясо и паприку. Следом возникла пачка пива и газировка. Джаред посматривал на его действия из-за плеча, наполняя маленький чайник водой из-под крана. Было странно вот так стоять на одной кухне с кем-то, давно забытое ощущение не пустующей квартиры. Когда-то, ещё до ужаса со странным реалистичным сеансом, Джаред снимал квартиру в Калифорнии на Грин Вест авеню, она была побольше, гораздо больше. Комнаты были просторными, и кухня в три раза шире. У него был рабочий кабинет с длинными стеллажами книжных полок и уютный рабочий стол с кожаным креслом. Раньше он мог помочь людям, а сейчас сам нуждался в помощи. Вот как перевернулось всё.  
В тот раз разговора по душам не получилось. Джаред сидел на своей койке и слушал монолог Дженсена о его работе, кивал на сравнение начальства с тупоголовыми идиотами и практически пропускал слова мимо ушей. Сегодня в очередной раз он видел реалистичный сон, тот, который когда-то был мороком спиритического сеанса и так правдоподобно исковеркал жизнь Джареда. Он проснулся на мокрых от пота простынях и ещё долго сидел в кровати, слушая учащенный стук своего сердца. Мысли о суициде неумолимо возвращались, а появление Дженсена его отсрочили. Как чувствовал сосед, пришёл с поддержкой. Джаред не признался бы, но был ему благодарен. А может, и нет, только трусливо хватался за остатки своей жизни, боясь довести дело до конца, и выискивал виноватого в его оставленной жизни. Не зря же тогда прервался на занятный разговор от соседей.  
Дженсен внимательно смотрел глазами в глаза и его губы однозначно шевелились, что-то говоря. Джаред моргнул пару раз, махнул лохматой головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на звуке. Вода полилась через края чайника.  
— Соль, я спрашиваю, где? — повторил Дженсен, внимательно рассматривая Джареда и его застывшую позу. Подходить тот пока не намеревался близко, памятуя о плачевном опыте близкого контакта.  
— В шкафчике возле плиты. — Джаред отмер, закрутил кран и поставил чайник. Конфорка бодро зашипела газовым пламенем. — Прости, я не привык, что нужно так часто общаться и кто-то есть рядом. Последнее время не самое лучшее выдалось.  
— Я заметил. Можем поговорить, ты в прошлый раз так ничего и не объяснил, — понимающе кивнул Дженсен и взялся за приготовление ужина. Джареду пришлось отступить от мойки и скрыться на другой стороне обеденного стола. Смешно же, бегал как мышка от несуществующей кошки. — Расскажешь, откуда шрамы?  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты скажешь, что я вру или придумал, а ещё большим фриком не хочу казаться, — Джаред задумчиво повертел в пальцах банку пива, задел ногтем этикетку на газировке, стараясь себя занять чем-то кроме курения. Дымить в присутствии Дженсена было стыдно. И не только потому, что тот сделал замечание о деньгах. Назад он их не просил.  
— Давай попробуем? — не сдавался Дженсен, хлопотал у плиты с глубоким сотейником и кастрюлей, изредка поглядывая на Джареда.  
— Лучше ты скажи, почему опять вернулся сюда? Проверить, не решил ли я опять покончить с собой или от чрезмерной сердобольности? Или я денег на ремонт квартиры должен, и ты меня не можешь отпустить в мир иной? — задумчиво бросил Джаред, не хотел обижать Дженсена, но эти вопросы не давали ему покоя. Он не хотел быть для кого-то обузой, но превратился в тягость для себя.  
Сотейник звонко ударился о решетку плиты, и Дженсен извлек разделочную доску из ящика, с первого раза угадал и залез в нужный отсек. Выражение его лица Джаред не мог рассмотреть, так как тот стоял к нему спиной, но по напряженным плечам понял, что вразумительного ответа не дождется.  
— Когда-то у меня тоже было всё плохо, но мне помогли выбраться из трясины, я нашёл работу и перестал жалеть себя. Может, тебе нужен такой человек? Который не даст загнуться, — тихо ответил Дженсен и застучал ножом по доске, мелко нарезая овощи и промытое мясо. — Так что можешь считать это сердобольностью или участием.  
— А что за история? — не мог сдержать любопытства Джаред. — Расскажешь?  
— Только после тебя, приятель. Я и так открыл тебе душу больше, чем следовало, — хмыкнул Дженсен, не поворачиваясь к Джареду. Помощник из Джареда был тоже так себе, стоял и смотрел, страшно было приблизиться. Но Дженсен не выражал недовольства, отключил протяжно засвистевший чайник и отошёл в сторону, разрешая Джареду сделать чай. И только после того как тот закончил, вернулся на место в прежнюю позицию. Джаред устало опустился на стул, стоящий за Дженсеном.  
— Ладно, если я тебе скажу, что параллельный мир существует? — решился Джаред, замялся на секунду, но вытащил из кармана примятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Помял находку в руке, нервничая, но всё ещё не решаясь чадить. — Ты мне поверишь?  
— Не хочу отвечать клише, но я не верю тому, чего не видел собственными глазами, — обернулся Дженсен, внимательно и серьезно смотря на Джареда. В его глазах не было ни малейшей насмешки. — А ты? Веришь в это?  
— К сожалению, от этого знания моя жизнь и покачнулась. — Джаред вздохнул и засунул пачку обратно в карман. — Хотел бы я тебе рассказать, но, видимо, уже вызываю подозрительные мысли.  
— Я не обязан верить, но послушать могу. Сохранить твою тайну тоже смогу, к чему мне трепаться? Да и знакомых у меня в этом городе не много, только коллеги.  
— Хорошо заливаешь, — невесело хохотнул Джаред. — Я же тебя не знаю.  
— Как и я тебя, — пожал одним плечом Дженсен, помешивая тушево в сотейнике. По кухне распространился приятный аромат, и у Джареда протяжно заурчал голодный желудок.  
— В другой раз, — спрыгнул Джаред с темы стремительно и пугливо, стараясь забыть вообще, что начал глупый разговор.

— Новый сосед стремительно проникает в вашу жизнь, мистер Падалеки. — доктор Морган заинтересованно посмотрел на Джареда, отвлекаясь от записей. — Вы сегодня сменили одежду, да и в комнате не так захламлённо.  
— Я бы предпочёл об этом с вами не говорить. Мне нужно другое, — повёл плечом Джаред, оттянул ворот новой футболки, словно воздуха в комнате стало мало, беспокойство от разговора начало усиливаться. — Это вынужденная мера. Он… Заботится? Как это назвать правильно?  
— Заботится?  
— Да. Нет. Не об этом. Как бы там ни было, я стараюсь сохранять дистанцию, но он не отступает. Мне нужно теперь доказать, что я не собираюсь заканчивать начатое тогда. Не сейчас.  
— Стыдно? Боитесь подвести его? Или доказать его правоту?  
— Может быть. Сегодня поговорим о моем неудачном знакомстве с инопланетянами? — ухмыльнулся Джаред, не чувствовал достаточно сил в себе поднимать эту тему раз за разом, но боялся забыть, из-за чего так одичал.  
— Нет. Сегодня не будем. Я вижу сдвиги в вашем настроении, вы не так напряжены. Вам давно стоило быть ближе к людям, а не к потустороннему миру. Дженсен прав, что не оставляет вас на произвол судьбы.  
— Мне нужно вернуться к призракам, я всё ещё хочу помогать живым людям, — Джаред смахнул с лица длинную прядь волос, поёрзал по сидению дивана. — Мне нужно исцелиться.  
— Вот тут вы правы, исцеляйтесь.  
Сегодня доктор исчез первым, не дожидаясь, пока Джаред его отпустит. Он просидел на диване ещё полчаса, обдумывая, что происходит сейчас в его жизни и когда она успела так стремительно поменяться. Дженсен оказался надёжным якорем, держащим его от падения в пропасть. Два года Джаред не чувствовал изменений в себе, прятался от внешнего мира и боялся перешагнуть черту потустороннего. Может, всё не так уж плохо, и тот открытый канал умерших душ бесследно исчез или отступил вглубь. Боль могла утихнуть, а Джареду всё же следовало пойти дальше.  
За месяц нерегулярных наведываний Дженсен сумел сделать больше, чем дипломированный доктор. Пусть и почивший уже больше двух лет назад. И всё же. Джареду было далеко до исцеления и того, чтобы он мог подпустить Дженсена ближе вытянутой руки, но дистанция понемногу сокращалась, Джаред был не против, когда Дженсен засиживался допоздна в его квартире на старом добром диване. Джареду было уютно. Как никогда ранее.  
Домой к Дженсену Джаред так и не решался зайти, хоть тот и приглашал пару раз. Свою квартиру Джаред стал приводить в божеский вид, выбросил ненужный мусор и пропылесосил пол. С его отчаянием такое было равно просто гигантскому прорыву. Тратить деньги на сигареты было стыдно, но в полной мере от этой тяги он не мог избавиться. Джаред успокаивал себя, что постепенно он победит всё. Благодаря участливому Дженсену.

— Пойдём, прогуляемся. — Джаред распахнул входную дверь, не спрашивая, кто за ней. Впрочем, не ошибся, к нему кроме Дженсена крайне редко кто приходил.  
Дженсен не переоделся после работы, стоял перед дверью в дутой синей куртке и чёрной вязаной шапке, постукивая перчатками одна об одну и переминаясь с ноги на ногу в высоких ботинках, скрывающих в себе низ джинсов. Странная мода, но Джаред подозревал — всё из-за огромных сугробов, заваливших улицы. Была пятница, и сегодня Дженсен освободился пораньше.  
— Сегодня без ужина? — улыбнулся Джаред, махнул головой, приглашая внутрь и начал собираться. — Необычное предложение.  
— Но ты и не смущен, — заметил Дженсен, захлопнув входную дверь. — Поужинаем где-нибудь. Не хочу готовить сегодня.  
— Нет, я не смущен. Всё к тому шло.  
— Я так предсказуем? — смешливо спросил Дженсен.  
— Конечно. Сначала накормил, сейчас прогуляемся, а потом романтические поцелуи под луной, — засмеялся Джаред, настроение на удивление сегодня было отменным.  
Джаред надел джинсы, натянул свитер и дёрнул с вешалки шарф, когда понял, что пауза в прихожей затянулась дольше, чем располагал незатейливый шутливый разговор.  
— Да ладно, — удивился Джаред, наблюдая за покрывшимся румянцем лицом, выглядывая из дверного проема гостиной в прихожую. Алая краснота точно была не с мороза. — Ты не говорил…  
— А такое обычно афишируют после нескольких совместных ужинов? — замялся Дженсен, вызывая у Джареда волну умиления. — Ты если против — скажи. Не хочу вдруг случайно узнать, что новый сосед гомофоб, через кулак по морде.  
— Нет, что ты. Мне же, правда, всё равно. Ты отличный человек и… Я не против, — улыбнулся Джаред, и между ними повисла неловкая пауза, которую Джаред старательно заполнил шуршанием куртки, шнурованием ботинок и звоном ключей в связке. — Я готов.  
Дженсен привык уже к причудам Джареда, выскользнул наружу первый, отошёл на приличное расстояние, наблюдая, как Джаред закрывает дверь. Он первым двинулся по лестнице и первым вышел из подъезда. Джаред понял, что гулять им будет проблематично, и решился сократить дистанцию. Он набрал полную грудь морозного воздуха и подошёл к Дженсену настолько близко, насколько мог позволить себе без продирающего вдоль позвоночника холода. Дженсен вскинул одну бровь вверх, наблюдая за странной пляской Джареда, которой словно линейкой отмерял расстояние между ними.  
— Нам придется держаться подальше слишком людных мест, — заметил Джаред, когда мимо него прошмыгнул подросток в распахнутой настежь куртке и с разрумянившимися от быстрой ходьбы щеками. Пола курточки хлопнула Джареда по боку, и всё внутри трепыхнулось, сжимаясь в комок.  
— Окей, тогда придется заказать доставку на дом, не хочу, чтобы ты свалился в обморок от смазливой официанточки, — обеспокоенно взглянул Дженсен на Джареда, стараясь скрасить всё юмором, но больше никак не прокомментировал его пугливое состояние. — По двадцать пятой авеню тогда пойдём, там меньше народу.  
— Да.  
— Как прошёл день?  
— Как обычно, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Я всё бездельничаю.  
— Думал о работе?  
— Это намёк такой на то, что тебе не хватает денег меня содержать? — нахмурился Джаред.  
— Если бы это было так, я бы сказал прямо. Нет. Просто тебе вроде легче, я радуюсь, что могу тебе помочь и не ошибся в своих действиях.  
— Мне, правда, неловко у тебя просить деньги, будем считать, что взаймы, — повел плечами Джаред. — Серьёзно, я отдам, как найду работу и погашу долги.  
— Как знаешь. — Дженсен не выглядел раздосадовано или напряжённо, задумчиво рассматривал высотки вдалеке, которые контрастировали с приземистыми зданиями вокруг. Сугробы были высокими, высились объёмными кучами вдоль тротуаров, прочищенная пешеходная дорожка была слишком узкой, она то и дело подталкивала Джареда ближе к Дженсену, сокращая дистанцию.  
Джаред хотел спросить Дженсена о работе, о его одиночестве, ведь ни с кем же не встречался, таскался свободными вечерами к нему. Но молчание между ними странным образом успокаивало и вызывало медитативное спокойствие. Джаред отвлекался на обстановку улицы, на мелькающих людей вдалеке и отшатывался, скрываясь за спину Дженсена, когда приходилось делить узкий тротуар с прохожим.  
Несмотря на опасения, Джаред решился и направил их в кафе, которое было в сторонке от кишащей людьми улицы. Дженсен вздернул бровь и не смог сдержать улыбку, его полные губы приковали на миг внимание Джареда, и тот невольно моргнул, пытаясь не так откровенно пялиться. Признание Дженсена в своей нетрадиционной ориентации сбивало с толку, но Джаред не был против таких людей рядом. Ему всегда было всё равно, кто и с кем встречается, а предпочтения у каждого разные, как ни крути.  
Сам Джаред уже и забыл, когда с кем-то встречался последний раз. Все его романы, казалось, остались в далёком прошлом во времена колледжа и университета. Потом получилось обнаружить в себе странный дар, который Джаред тщательно запихивал вглубь себя и не давал возможности ему выплыть наружу.  
Он помнил, как через переживания и убеждения себя, что это только сон, а не реальность он постарался призвать к себе душу умершей девочки. Насильник очень сильно поизмывался над ней, а у полиции не осталось подозреваемых. Джаред тогда смог расслышать сквозь вату потусторонних помех несколько фраз от девочки, и она зарябила, быстро пропадая из эфира. Оправиться от шока получилось не сразу, он наивно полагал, что его путешествие за грань — бред сумасшедшего и кратковременное помешательство.  
Джаред помнил, как писал письмо в полицию, трусливо обозначено анонимной подписью, излагая понятые от призрака факты. Кэти Пфайфер, он помнил её имя, пронесенное сквозь года. Он тогда надел медицинские перчатки и откупорил новую пачку бумаги, взял новый конверт и замазал клеем поверх заводской клейкой полоски на уголке. Он тогда так боялся, не хотел, чтобы его заподозрили в причастности к убийству, но хотел помочь. Надеялся, что поможет, и проверял заодно правдивость видений.  
Так началась его негласная карьера внештатного полицейского медиума. О его способностях знали три человека в участке, шеф, Данна Хоппер — сержант полиции — и секретарь начальника управления. Ему платили немного, но он мог получать от этой работы выгоду, а наказанные преступники заставляли чувствовать себя нужным.

Вскоре он смог набрать себе клиентскую базу состоятельных людей, которые были готовы платить огромные деньги, лишь бы поболтать с призраками. Он вызывал жен, любовниц, подружек и дочерей солидным мужчинам и противоположных духов состоятельным дамам. Накопления помогли ему просуществовать на плаву большую часть времени и только недавно деньги иссякли совсем. Дженсен оказался очень счастливым стечением обстоятельств. Джаред боялся осознавать это в полной мере.  
Но, несмотря на то, что Дженсен старался помочь безвозмездно и даром, по одним ему известным причинам, Джареду было неловко злоупотреблять своим положением. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял приготовленный и вмонтированный в потолок крюк и закрученная плотным мотком толстая веревка. Сама мысль вернуться к началу и задуманному теперь пугала, Джаред, оказалось, и правда был не готов трусливо покинуть этот мир.  
В понедельник, после выходных, стартовавших с пятницы со спокойным тихим кафе, по странному стечению обстоятельств, проведенных в компании Дженсена под просмотр единственного не рябившего канала по древнему телику Джареда, он решился. Набрал в грудь воздуха побольше и схватился за смартфон, на автомате набирая вызубренный годами номер Данны из Калифорнийского полицейского участка. В голове забухало подскочившим давлением, зашумело от переизбытка закачанного в легкие воздуха, а трубка отозвалась приятным женским голосом после трёх гудков.  
Джаред не поздоровался, выдохнул сразу приготовленную ещё утром речь:  
— Есть нераскрытые дела?  
Данна тихо засмеялась, перебивая легким тембром окружающую суматошную обстановку в участке, слышную на заднем плане.  
— Конечно, Джей. Рада, что ты вернулся. Скину тебе на почту пару недавних преступлений, с которыми у нас вышла заминка.  
Джаред скупо поблагодарил полицейскую и поспешно отключился. Данна поймёт, Джаред постепенно справится с собой. Оставалось лишь перешагнуть тонкую грань реальности и потустороннего мира, чтобы убедиться в том, что Джаред наконец-то наскреб в себе достаточно силы для возвращения к работе.  
Он не спешил, застелил кровать, привел в норму свою квартиру, долго зависая на отслоившихся обоях и потёртом паркете, выглянул в окно раз пять, не меньше. Отжался от выдраенного пола на трясущихся от долгого перерыва руках и полчаса стоял под душем, приводя все мысли в порядок. К ритуалу он готовился ещё пару часов, а когда решился — за окном начало вечереть. Джаред трусливо подумывал, что его спонтанное путешествие прервет заявившийся к нему Дженсен, но тот сегодня задерживался или решил и вовсе не приходить.  
Джаред приготовил перед собой книгу, уселся на пол по-турецки и начал бормотать первые строки, погружающие его в транс и стирающие границы реальности. Перед глазами всё поплыло, Джаред приготовился переместиться в другую реальность, внутри сжался и нарастал тугой комок беспокойства, а его выбросило на пустынный берег рывком, словно засосало в невидимую воронку. Джаред едва подавил судорожный выдох.  
Под ладонями оказалась мелкая серая галька, облизанная соленой водой океана до гладких камушков. Вдалеке шумел прибой, небо было серым и неприветливым, за горизонтом виднелась первая дымка иссиня-чёрных туч, набухших и вздутых, наполненных близкой непогодой. В воздухе отчетливо пахло грозой, а влага оседала на ресницах и волосах. Джаред поднялся, неловко взмахивая руками и загребая подошвой ботинок мелкие камни, чувствуя привкус соли на губах от принесенной морским прибоем еле заметной водной пыли. Он направился ближе к океану, пошёл вдоль плещущихся волн, высматривая заблудшие души.  
Несмотря на беспокойную погодную стихию, на волосок зависшую от Джареда, сегодня в этом месте было пустынно. В прошлый раз он здесь же и попался, нарвался на пятерых истерзанных солдат в покорёженных экзокостюмах. Они не болтали, не выражали никаких эмоций на окровавленных и обгоревших до копоти лицах. Один из них взял Джареда за руку и шагнул вперед, просачиваясь в него. Тогда начался кошмар, Джаред еле вынырнул из этой реальности, распался на кусочки и воскрес у себя в приличной тогда ещё квартирке, уставленной стеллажами с книгами, высившимися до самого потолка.  
Бродить пришлось долго, Джаред и сам не знал, кого искал. Почему-то думал, если здесь будет всё в порядке, то он сможет работать дальше, не оглядываясь на прошлое. Тучи подплывали ближе, плотно сгущались над головой, принося за собой холодный ветер. Джаред в одной футболке и штанах продрог, не думал, что задержится так надолго. И в потустороннем мире сегодня штормит. Он готов был сдаться и решил уже, что опасность миновала, когда впереди вырисовался тёмный силуэт, высокий и крепкий, вполне вероятно походивший на фигуру из далекого прошлого. Бежать было поздно, Джареда заметили, так же как и он — душу.  
Ветер усилился, по гальке зашелестели первые крупные капли дождя. Он смахнул с лица, ставшие враз мокрыми волосы, чтобы очистить себе обзор, а перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки уже остановился тот самый человек, который проник в его разум. Не отступать и не страшиться: Джаред упорно пытался совладать с собой, латинские слова обратного пути вертелись на языке, но он так и не разобрался в прошлый раз с этой проблемой. Всё выяснить и закрыть этот путь, невозможно бросить на самотёк.  
Костюм оплавился на груди и руках, широкими полосами-прорехами между чёрной защитой являя на обозрение покрасневшую кожу, половина лица была кровавым месивом с почерневшей по кромке кожей, а единственный уцелевший глаз внимательно уставился на Джареда. Внутри всё сжалось в предчувствии скорой боли, возврату к тревожным и опасным событиям, но солдат не спешил к нему прикасаться. Он даже руки опустил по швам и не шевелился, казалось, ветер не трогал его. Джаред не досчитал трёх пальцев на правой руке солдата, вдыхая в лёгкие влажный воздух и борясь с тошнотой. Он знал, как тот их лишился, помнил и чувствовал на себе. Фантомной болью прошило собственную кисть, но Джаред отмахнулся мысленно от настырной боли, сконцентрировался на солдате.  
— Они идут. Ты знаешь.  
Рот искалеченного человека, казалось, не шевелился, запечатанный плотной коркой крови, но Джаред отчетливо расслышал голос, хрипловатый и осипший от многочасового крика в борьбе за собственную жизнь. Дождь усилился, превращаясь в водную стену, отрезая Джареда от солдата и от потусторонней вселенной. Язык связало заученными фразами, и он вынырнул в свою гостиную, повалился спиной на пол, заливая тёмный паркет дождевой водой. Джаред хватал ртом воздух, как выкинутая на берег рыба и слушал отчаянный стук сердца в груди. Паника была близко, но так и не подступила впритык. Джаред совладал с собой и в этот раз.  
Дженсен в тот вечер так и не пришёл, а Джареду опять приснился кошмар из прошлого, притянутый в его сны безымянным покалеченным солдатом. Он успел переодеться, вытереть своей же футболкой лужу на паркете и рухнуть на перестеленные простыни на широкой кровати в спальне.  
Джаред был сильным медиумом, он мог перемещаться по потустороннему миру, врезаясь в прорехи пространственно-временного континуума, как нож в масло. Мог призывать духов, мог удерживать их возле себя долгое время, доктор Морган тому доказательство. Но последние события вытягивали из Джареда душу, он боялся признаться, что те монстры из обрывочной фразы солдата могли и правда заявиться на Землю. Подозревал же изначально, когда прошёл мясорубку на месте солдата, ощущая своей кожей его боль, впитывая все страдания в свои мозги, но молчал, он не мог никому сказать, дорожил собой и своей сгинувшей в один миг работой до последнего. Может, зря. Только Моргану разбалтывал всё в уверенности, что мертвецы не раскроют тайн.  
Джаред секунду назад ощущал под щекой гладкую поверхность мягкой подушки, а через секунду уже плыл в открытом космосе со своей (чужой) командой. Воспоминания прорезались сквозь вату сна и возвращали к событиям раз за разом после особо сильного стресса.  
Он попытался вспомнить, почему оказался в этом помещении, но сон сам указывал и подсказывал прошлые события. Пересменка на станции прошла успешно, Джаред дождался, пока его распределят на пост, и уселся в тесной комнате за мониторами видеонаблюдения. Здесь оказалось время на дежурство длиннее, его никто не подменит ближайшие шесть часов. Минуты потянулись ужасно медленно, экраны рябили изображением, но пока всё было тихо. Джаред смотрел, как команда ученых усиленно работала в своих компьютерах, вела расчеты, а в лаборатории лаборанты делали эксперименты с пробами, взятыми на поверхности горячей планеты.  
Он видел в ангарах оплавленные зонды и мелких роботов, которые ценой своей жизни сносили металл и образцы с поверхности экзопланеты на крошечную станцию, как суетились вокруг нерабочих механизмов техники с механиками, собирая новые приборы для исследований. Несмотря на бурную деятельность по всем шести экранам, Джареду было скучно, он изо всех сил боролся с сонливостью, вставал с кресла, разминал затекшие мышцы, не отрывая взгляда от мониторов, и садился за наблюдение вновь.  
В лаборатории «Д» ученый сосредоточенно проводил опыты с серебристой жидкостью, которая оказалась вязкой и оседала разводами на стенках прозрачной пробирки. Полностью в защитной белой амуниции, с очками на глазах и в плотной маске, учёный для Джареда был обезличенным сотрудником. Он пару раз добавил в серебро разных цветных жидкостей и сосредоточенно записывал свои наблюдения в огромный блокнот. Джаред всё ждал, когда состоится бурная реакция двух реагентов, и не прогадал, в один из моментов серебро перелилось через край узкой пробирки и хлюпнуло на пол приличной длинной лентой. Завыла сирена, свет мигнул красным, и Джаред подскочил на месте, во все глаза пялясь, как жидкость оплавляет плотный пол. Вспомнилась некстати фантастика о ксеноморфах и их кислотной крови, но жидкость быстро перешипела, сделала мелкую выемку в гладкой поверхности покрытия и остановила свой разрушительный процесс. Ученый хлопком ладони по кнопке на столе погасил вой сирены и вернул нормальное белое освещение.  
— Ложная тревога, — раздалось из рации на поясе.  
Джаред выдохнул и заметил краем глаза, на дальнем мониторе, который показывал выход стыковочного шлюза, шевеление. До этого там отиралась пара механиков в защитных костюмах, они крепили два небольших зонда к стенам шлюза крепкими ремнями и тросами. Через секунду картинка изменилась до неузнаваемости. Круглый вход вырвало с половиной шлюза в открытый космос, утягивая за собой двух механиков и неприкрепленный до конца зонд, а на станцию без промедления влилась округлая капля серебристого металла, смахивающего на космический корабль только по предположениям. Джаред испытал дежавю, когда сирена завыла во второй раз, свет замигал красным, а в коридоре раздался топот немногочисленных ботинок дежуривших солдат.  
Силы были неравны. Джаред с ужасом наблюдал, как из капли выходят в разгерметизированный шлюз серебристые человекоподобные силуэты без лиц и скафандров, словно отделяясь от огромной жидкой субстанции.  
]  
Джареду было тяжело терпеть, он чувствовал, что о его тайне ему рано или поздно придется рассказать Дженсену. Вряд ли тот сможет спокойно воспринять новость, не уйти от Джареда в тот же час и не убежать от него, закрывшись и отстранившись. Но Джаред не хотел нести груз тяжелых знаний в одиночку, не сейчас, не теперь. Безымянный солдат сказал правду. Джаред знал, что рано или поздно на Землю могут напасть извне, духи не раз шептали ему о возможном повороте событий на сто восемьдесят градусов. Древние души молчали, но Джаред боялся того, что они могли рассказать. Улавливал звуки, как в испорченном радио, но быстро отмахивался от них.  
Дженсен помогал же. Он, не ведая, отводил от Джареда депрессию и отчаяние, помог научиться дышать заново. В сохранении тайны Джаред больше не нуждался, она его теперь тяготила, он хотел услышать совет от другого человека.  
В пятницу Джаред попытался раскрыть одно из скинутых на электронную почту дел из полицейского участка. Он вызвал жертву, молодого парня, сбитого автомобилем, а после жестоко и бездушно выброшенного в реку. Тело нашли только весной, а срок дела уже был порядочным. За год все следы бесследно пропали. Душа оказалась предсказуемо нестабильной и мечущейся, слишком долго жертва задержалась между мирами. Джаред долго пытался ухватиться за исчезающий призрачный след, пока не настиг его в другом мире.  
Сквозь зимнюю вьюгу, словно и не уходил никуда из реальности, Джаред продирался с трудом, видел маячившую впереди тощую фигуру и мог только звать, захлебываясь колкими снежинками. На мокрой от снега коже мороз ощущался в сто раз кольче, словно всего Джареда испещрило мелкими иголками, и, несмотря на сегодняшние плотные штаны и свитер, Джаред продрог, еле успев догнать парня. На долгие уговоры у Джареда не было времени, да и силы уже его покидали, он гнался через кучу миров и теперь не мог задерживаться здесь. Джаред успел только попросить паренька не увиливать больше, постарался заверить того, что поможет. В голосе сквозило отчаяние, стук зубов перекрывал сбивчивую речь, а через миг Джаред оказался у себя в гостиной, засыпая снегом всё вокруг.  
— Не думал, что ты гуляешь в форточку, — услышал он обескураженное справа и резко мотнул головой на голос. В прихожей, заглядывая в дверной проем гостиной, стоял Дженсен и во все глаза смотрел на валяющегося на полу на спине Джареда. Затылок ощущал паркетный пол слишком реалистично, чтобы уповать на другой мир или мираж.  
— Что ты видел? — решил уточнить Джаред. Возможно, не самый плохой момент, чтобы признаться во всем, Дженсен мог увидеть достаточно.  
— Как ты падаешь на пол? А вокруг тебя снег волной вздымается и засыпает всё вокруг? — Дженсен не утверждал, его мозг, скорее всего, пытался разобраться с аномалией. — Очередной сдвиг и ты решил вьюгу в квартире устроить?  
— Перестань, — устало пробормотал Джаред, прикрывая глаза. — Я нашёл работу. Теперь мне бы поймать своё задание.  
— Круто, если это предполагает фокусы со снегом, — замялся Дженсен возле дверного косяка, не решаясь идти дальше в комнату. Через пару минут молчания Джаред всё же услышал шелест пакетов, стук снимаемой обуви и шуршание куртки. Голос раздался ближе, совсем робкий и тихий, но Джареду было и не нужно громко: — Решил не изменять традиции, долго у нас ужинов совместных не было.  
Тень Дженсена нависла над лицом Джареда, и тот поспешно распахнул глаза, боясь пропустить следующие действия. Дженсен уселся рядом на пол, скрещивая ноги по-турецки, и, просто любопытствуя, заглядывал в лицо. Джаред чувствовал, как напитался влагой его свитер и волосы, как на лбу и щеках застыли растаявшие мелкие капли воды от недавних снежинок. Он чувствовал себя сильно уставшим, давно не практиковавшимся и растерявшим сноровку, но напряженный взгляд Дженсена согревал непонятным образом, добавлял уверенности. Дженсен молчал, будто задал нужные установки и координаты, по которым предстояло теперь действовать Джареду. Может, тоже устал, но никогда не признавался, всегда таинственно говорил о своей компании, о медикаментах и коллегах, больше штрихами и намёками, не погружая в полную картину своей занятости.  
Справедливо. Почему-то Джаред не претендовал на личное соседа, пока тот первый не откроет свои секреты. Решимость рассказать о своем роде занятий таяла с каждым вдохом-выдохом. Было же куда проще в одиночку себе представить разговор, без внимательных глаз Дженсена.  
— Я хотел…  
— Я подумал…  
Начали они одновременно и тихо засмеялись. Дженсен прикрыл глаза с пушистыми ресницами и легко качнул головой, уступая Джареду высказаться первым.  
— Нет, говори ты. У меня надолго, — пробормотал Джаред, решаясь трусливо спрятаться и отсрочить момент своего разоблачения. Он боялся признаться в своих способностях, но с Дженсеном ему было спокойно, не хотелось терять такого участливого человека. Уже друга, наверняка же. Джаред оперся ладонями об пол, подтянул бёдра вверх и сел напротив Дженсена, оставляя между ними расстояние вытянутой руки. Так близко Джаред давно никого не подпускал к себе, кроме Дженсена, но сейчас не было липкого холодного пота и тремора на все конечности.  
Дженсен решительно вдохнул воздух в легкие, намереваясь высказать свою фразу, но, видимо, передумал, качнулся слишком резко к Джареду и впечатался ртом в губы. Вот оно, то, чего следовало ожидать. Голова закружилась слишком резко, из лёгких выкачало кислород, и Джаред отшатнулся, боясь прикрыть глаза, с ужасом наблюдая за покрасневшим и сбитым с толку Дженсеном. Их взгляды встретились, и Джаред мог бы поклясться, что они оба выглядят шуганными оленями в свете фар. Губы жгло огнём от прикосновения, сердце заходилось рваным ритмом в грудной клетке, а Дженсен уже пожалел о своём поспешном решении, вскочил поспешно на ноги, ожидая, видимо, самого худшего.  
— Всё нормально, всё хорошо, — сквозь ком в горле вытолкнул Джаред нужные сейчас слова. Ну, нет же, не убегал бы теперь вот так, трусливо и оставляя виноватым. — Не уходи только. Поговорим?  
Голову пришлось задрать высоко, рассматривая Дженсена снизу вверх. Тот помедлил, нервно потёр ладонями лицо и опустился рядом на колени, уселся ягодицами на пятки, обеспокоенно бегая взглядом по лицу Джареда. Жалеет, вот сейчас наверняка жалеет. Джареду не было противно, неожиданно — да, сбивающее с толку — пф-ф-ф, он чувствовал, что такое возможно, после откровенности Дженсена о своей ориентации. Не знал только, почему привлекал к себе такого, как Дженсен. Успешного, красивого, сильного и независимого от чужой помощи.  
— Прости, прости, — забормотал Дженсен, упираясь ладонями в пол, приближаясь к Джареду, словно сдерживал свои порывы и вымаливал неизвестно за что прощение. Джаред и не спрашивал, сколько тот мучился и не признавался. Не думал же никогда, что мог понравиться Дженсену таким. Болезненным, запуганным и со своими тараканами, которые то и дело давали о себе знать. Пальцем тронь — след простынет.  
— Это ты прости, — мотнул головой Джаред, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение. — Ты так много для меня сделал, а я не могу тебе ничего дать взамен. Я не могу тебе отплатить ни своим телом, ни быть с тобой на равных… И это…  
— Что? Ты думаешь, что я хочу тебя трахнуть взамен денег? За еду? — Дженсен неверяще округлил глаза, а Джаред понял, что сморозил глупость. — Ну ты и идиот, не видишь дальше своего носа? Верно?  
— Мне жаль, я не хотел…  
— Естественно, хотел. Ты сказал то, что думаешь. Твое восприятие меня, — импульсивно вскинулся Дженсен, но запала надолго не хватило, через секунду он уже поник и раздосадовано выдохнул: — Джаред, ты слишком закрылся в себе, слишком зациклился. Есть просто симпатия, чувства…  
Дженсен оттолкнулся от пола и рывком вскочил на ноги, раздосадовано покачав головой, видно было, как в несвойственной ему манере говорит такое, признается. Он побледнел и выглядел очень расстроенным, метался внутри себя и корил, скорее всего, за поспешность, собирался уйти, вот теперь точно. Джаред ощутил укол вины. Нет, он же действительно не имел это в виду. Допускал, боялся своей правоты и надеялся, что не из-за помощи. Что не баш на баш.  
— Стой! Прошу, извини. — Джаред встал следом и покачнулся от лёгкого головокружения, всё-таки беготня по потусторонним мирам не была экскурсией и легким отдыхом. Силы стремительно высасывало и оставляло опустошенным. — Я… Мне не хватает слов для объяснения. Боги, да я вообще сегодня хотел поговорить о другом.  
Дженсен не отвечал, не давал даже толчка одной фразой, одним жестом. Ни намёка. Просто смотрел с плотно сжатыми губами и ходящими желваками на скулах, возможно, и сам ошибся. Джаред устало выдохнул, зачесал пятерней влажные волосы назад и уставился глазами в глаза Дженсена. Нужно всё исправить, он не хочет терять его, не хочет, чтобы тот думал, что Джаред с ним ради денег, заботы и постоянного присутствия.  
— Сложи руки за спину, — попросил Джаред шепотом, стесняясь своих слов, будто говорил пошлости.  
Дженсен расслышал, не переспросил, завел руки назад до ужаса поспешно, сцепляя ладони в замок, и послушно замер на месте. Джаред шагнул ближе, игнорируя стук сердца в горле и набат в висках, собственные руки опустил по швам, словно ладони могло обжечь от любого прикосновения. Взгляд Дженсена обеспокоено осматривал приближающееся к его лицу лицо Джареда, он переступил с ноги на ногу, — вот-вот передумает и побежит, — и выдохнул через нос, когда Джаред робко коснулся губами губ. Так оказалось проще, так получилось наверняка. Заменяя все сухие и ненужные, неуместные речи и чувства, выражения и сумбурный поток, смешивая свое дыхание с дыханием Дженсена, выражая свою признательность и доверие. С ним не страшно, с ним приятно, как никогда до этого и ни с кем. Джаред ощущал контроль над ситуацией, мягко касался горячих губ своим ртом, не решаясь углубить поцелуй или трогать руками. Он прикрыл глаза, не зажмуриваясь полностью, следя через тёмную кромку ресниц за реакцией напротив, прищемил губами нижнюю губу, теряясь в своих эмоциях. Не было дрожи и холода, был только Дженсен. Рядом, словно вросший в него за столько совместных вечеров и встреч.  
Джаред решительно придвинулся вплотную, касаясь выпяченной грудной клетки своей грудью, не оставляя зазора, пользуясь своей накатившей смелостью. Тепло от Дженсена влилось под кожу, залечивало рваные раны прошлого, добавляя Джареду искупленного и незнакомого возбуждения по венам. Он кончиком языка нырнул между губ, пригладил изнанку, цепляя десну, решительно затягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Дженсен застонал, протяжно и тихо, расслабился возле Джареда, который только сейчас осознал, насколько натянутым было тело Дженсена, как ощущал каждый нерв и мускул на груди. Они сталкивались языками, кусали губы, пощипывали драчливо. Дженсен шатнулся вперёд, прильнул всем телом, заламывая руки сильнее назад, следуя заданным правилам, вмялся, спаялся, влез под плоть, до дрожи в коленях, до сладкого и непривычного, густого и концентрированного возбуждения по всем нервам. Не оставляя кислорода, утягивая за собой.  
Джаред судорожно вздохнул, разрывая поцелуй, вибрируя раскаленным воздухом между ними, и распахнул глаза, чтобы запечатлеть Дженсена, раскрасневшегося, обескураженного и поплывшего. Его губы выделялись на красивом лице, приковывали взгляд. Припухшие и искусанные страстным поцелуем. Притормозить, остановится, пока хорошо и до истомы на всё тело.

— Я медиум, — ляпнул Джаред, переводя дыхание, сбивая огненную тряску, и настороженно замер, ожидал реакции на свое несвоевременное признание. Полегчало и стало страшно одновременно. Что не поймет, будет насмехаться и осудит.  
— Я знаю, — прикрыл смиренно глаза Дженсен, вминая густые ресницы в веки. Он застыл в ломкой вздернутый позе, вывернутый, открытый нараспашку, не скрывающий ничего и всё сразу.  
Ослышался, да и только. Ну откуда ему знать, это же та самая большая-маленькая тайна, которую он говорил только некоторым, почти избранным. Шепотом и доверенным людям. Давно уже, сто лет назад, не меньше. В другом городе, в других обстоятельствах и в другом образе. От него прежнего осталась только душа. Да и та переживала не лучшие времена.  
— Ты не понял…  
— Джаред, — твердо и непоколебимо, возвращая отчаянный и потерянный взгляд на лицо Джареда. — Я знаю, что ты медиум. Знал ещё до того, как встретил тебя.  
  
«Шевелись!»  
«Иди в лабораторию к остальным!»  
«Держи свои руки впереди, сомкнутыми вместе ладонями!»  
«Быстрее!»  
Не словами — образами. В голове отчетливо рисовалась картинка, что нужно делать. Даже не изображения, штрихи, по которым кристально понятно, чего хотят захватчики.  
Джаред не хотел подчиняться, он рассматривал чужое лицо, отраженное в лице инопланетянина с исследуемой планеты. Он навел оружие, взглянул в прицел и выстрелил. А потом ещё и ещё. Он видел, как плазма проникает в зеркальную поверхность, вызывает рябь от повреждения и ничего. Ни брызг, ни крика боли, ни отшатнувшегося тела. Пушки на станции самая последняя вещь, которую следует применять. Пункт три-два-ноль отчётливо звучал в голове, принося за собой эхом фразы: «разгерметизация», «выброс тела в космос», «взрыв на станции от потери целостности корпуса».  
Джаред испробовал всё. Пытался подойти и ударить ножом, но температура тел этих существ была огромной. В шаге от них плавился костюм и обгорала кожа, нож оказался бесполезным. Он видел своих друзей и сослуживцев, которые не пошли добровольно, обгоревшее и обугленное мясо свисало струпьями, крики боли холодили жилы сильнее, чем молчаливые и безликие лица.  
Сопротивление бесполезно.  
В голову потоком транслировались чужие мысли, чужое страдание и боль. Джаред чувствовал, как кожа лопалась на теле своего командира, других солдат, учёных и кровавые полосы ползли по собственному телу. Это нереально, так не может быть. Мозг исправно фиксировал повреждения на собственной коже. Кипятком плеснуло на всё тело, внутри всё затрепетало и задрожало от боли. Существо качнуло головой в бок, наклонило серебристую каплю-голову в сторону, словно рассматривая перед собой скрючившееся живое тело. А Джаред отчётливо слышал в своей голове крики людей, отчаянные и вымораживающие душу. Они молили о скорой смерти, о милости и жалости. Они не враги. Они живые.  
Одно из существ беспрепятственно ухватилось за ствол оружия, оплавляя плазменное дуло до бесполезных капель потекшего материала, а к Джареду потянулась серебристая ладонь с длинными пальцами. Возле лица стало горячо как в аду, страшно и невыносимо больно. Впервые в жизни было так страшно. До спазма в горле до отказа всего организма. Джаред чувствовал, как сгорают брови и ресницы, как лопается пузырями кожа на щеке, когда он отвернул голову в сторону. Он попытался прикрыться, взмахнул неловко кистью, и серебристая рука взмахнула синхронно с ним, отрезая пальцы.  
Джаред закричал, отчаянно и дико, перебивая боль от прижженной кожи на пальцах и лице, инстинктивно прижимая руку к груди. Он побежал, захлебываясь собственным издаваемым звуком, миновал окруживших его инопланетян, прорвался в ближайшую лабораторию, но прогадал. Здесь этих существ было больше, лаборанты мертвым грузом осели возле одного из столов, теперь являя собой кучу мертвых обугленных тел. Джаред хотел закричать, чтобы их оставили в покое, чтобы его не трогали больше, но крик застрял в горле, хрипом прорвался через сжатую спазмом гортань, а из глаз брызнули неконтролируемые слёзы. Некуда бежать. Выхода нет.  
Пришельцы обратили внимание на Джареда, развернулись в его сторону, утопая раскаленными ногами в полу лаборатории. Станция плавилась, вместе с оставшимися людьми и их приборами. Пол под раскаленными ртутными силуэтами не выдерживал, стены обтекали каплями воска.  
Через минуту всё было кончено, взвизгнула сирена, спокойный женский голос возвестил: «Разгерметизация в транспортировочном отсеке», — и Джаред не увидел, услышал, как затрещали перегородки и крепления, унося куски станции в открытый космос. К его затылку приклеилась ладонь существа, голову почему-то обдало ледяным холодом, а затем жаром. Джаред рухнул на колени, на бугрящие от жара участки пола, размазывая ладонью несколько капель крови.  
Ему всё казалось, что это не с ним. Это не правда, и он очнется. Вот сейчас. Перед глазами померкло, и взгляд заволокло непроглядной теменью.  
Всё кончено. Это не он.  
Джаред напряг мышцы, разрывая жилы и связки, заорал отчаянно и во всю мощь легких, пытаясь выбраться. Его поглотило, засосало в эту реальность, где теперь осталась лишь чернильная пустота.  
— Я не ваш, — надсадным хрипом рвалось из легких. — Отпусти меня.  
Уши закладывало нереальной тишиной, в голове звенело от окружающей пустоты, а глаза словно ослепли.  
Джаред затрепыхался, рванул ещё и ещё, шепча растресканными губами запомнившееся освобождение на латыни из пожелтевшей и поломанной на корешках книги. Он живой, всё ещё живой.

Дженсен пожевал нижнюю губу, старательно переваривая сказанное Джаредом, представляя, видимо, картину ложного прошлого перед глазами. Неловкость невидимым третьим зависла между ними, заставляла забывать спонтанную ласку и притяжение.  
— Черед моей истории? Верно? — грустно улыбнулся Дженсен и сел, не глядя, на повидавший виды диван.  
Джаред кивнул, присел на другой край, откатывая близкое расстояние до изначальной пропасти. Послушать же хотел, выяснить, почему так долго скрывал его знание о медиуме Джареде из далекой Калифорнии, из другой жизни.  
— Я начну с главного. — Дженсен перевел взгляд на свои ступни, рассматривал серые носки на темном паркете, рассказывая свое откровение им. Так даже было проще, не нужно было прятать глаза и чувствовать неловкость. — Раньше я работал в Техасском онкологическом центре имени М.Д. Андерсона в Хьюстоне. Меня никто не увольнял, я уволился сам, когда закончились разбирательства с младшим сотрудником Томасом Майлзом.  
Дженсен сделал паузу, сцепил пальцы в замок, перекрывая руками вид на ноги. Голос дрогнул, когда он продолжил:  
— Центр достаточно большой, один из трёх самых больших центров борьбы с онкологией в Штатах. Мы имели право на исследование, разработку и выдачу лицензии на новые лекарства. Я надеялся тогда, что мы с Майлзом сделали прорыв в исследованиях, новое тестируемое лекарство должно было выйти на рынок после последней стадии тестирования, — Дженсен выдохнул и вскинул взгляд на притихшего Джареда. — Тестируемая группа состояла из десяти человек, но только одна пациентка находилась в терминальной стадии. Лекарство должно было убить распространившиеся метастазы, погасить их дальнейшее прогрессирование. Ошибка, одна ошибка стоила её жизни.  
— Что случилось?  
— Майлз сделал ошибку в формуле, а я её не заметил. Когда увидел, было уже поздно. Девять человек выжило, у них почти не оказалось никаких побочных эффектов, кроме затрудненного дыхания. Мы исправили всё, историю удалось замять, не без помощи, как ты понял. Но Дейзи Миллиган умерла. Единственная из тестируемой группы. Это промах Майлза и мой, но его судили, а меня нет. Попросили освободить место и вычеркнули мое имя из списков, принимавших участие в разработке лекарства, практически перечеркнули карьеру, но отпустили. Мне помогли, но теперь я не могу спать спокойно, зная, что из-за меня страдала девушка и осудили моего коллегу. Тогда было сложно принять решение, меня уговорили.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня? — Джаред начал догадываться, заметил осунувшееся лицо Дженсена и подрагивание коленей в нервном движении. Когда душа наизнанку и такое тяжелое признание, Джаред даже пожалел его, хоть знал, что вина есть.  
— Я долго искал подходящего человека, вернее, и не человека толком. Медиума, который сможет мне помочь, — не ответил напрямую Дженсен, опуская взгляд. — Я истратил все свои накопления, объездил много штатов, пока не приехал в Калифорнию. Слухи ходили, там многие знали тайну, но боялись болтать. Но язык у некоторых всё же удалось развязать, соседи видели, как ты уезжал, а Данна Хоппер подтвердила, что ты медиум.  
— Меня сдала Данна? Из полиции? — удивился Джаред такой несправедливости, доверял же ей и всегда подразумевал честное сотрудничество.  
— Не сердись на неё, она одна из немногих, кто захотел мне помочь. Ты же раньше помогал людям? — риторически спросил Дженсен, продолжая свой рассказ: — Я хочу попросить прощение у Дейзи, хочу, чтобы меня простила именно она. Не знаю, мне тяжело жить с этим грузом, я очень виноват и теперь не могу пойти и сдаться копам, в надежде, что меня привлекут к суду. Больше нет моей истории в том деле, нет улик. Ничего. Майлз будет молчать, да ему и не поверят. Я жалею, что тогда не настоял. Поддался желанию спасти свою никчемную жизнь.  
— Почему ты молчал?  
— А ты бы мне помог? Ты бы видел себя тогда, совершенно разбитый и истощенный, шарахался от меня. Да и сейчас не лучше переносишь прикосновения, — хмыкнул невесело Дженсен, разглядывая скрещенные пальцы. — Я испугался тогда, подумал, что моя просьба — такая мелочь в сравнении с твоим состоянием.  
— Ты из-за того, что тебе нужен медиум, мне помогал? — не мог сдержаться Джаред, ему было важно. Он слишком привык и доверился, размяк и впустил в свою жизнь Дженсена. Тугой ком обиды засел глубоко внутри, хоть Джаред и не имел права обижаться на него.  
— Нет. Вернее, я сначала вообще растерялся, а потом подумал, что, может, я смогу спасти тебя. На моём счету не будет ещё одной загубленной души, — пожал плечами Дженсен и обреченно свесил голову вниз.  
И не виноват же вовсе в том, что у него была собственная просьба. Спас, выдернул почти из петли, но чувство было мерзкое. Джаред задумался, не знал, что ответить. Ему нужно было время.  
После всех признаний и долгих разговоров становилось неловко. Джаред ощущал, что был где-то обманут, не мог осудить Дженсена за молчание и хотел же ему помочь. Тот умудрился долго не раскрывать истинной цели своей добродетельности. Вот оно что, искупление и прощение у почившей души. Джаред знал, что если бы тот сказал сразу правду, то веревка бы натянулась под грузом его тела и крюк бы выдержал. Джаред знал, Джаред проверял. Дженсен не ошибся.  
Совместный ужин получился скомканным и молчаливым, Джаред избегал смотреть Дженсену в глаза и все раздумывал о его просьбе. Сейчас, когда Джаред встретился лицом к лицу со своим страхом, посмотрел в глаза мёртвому солдату, он мог призвать девушку, вытянул бы из Дженсена её образ, и тот бы извинился за чужую ошибку и за свою невнимательность.  
Джаред отправился спать, как только за Дженсеном закрылась входная дверь. Они скупо попрощались, старательно избегая прямого взгляда глаза в глаза, ни одного касания, ни одной никчёмной фразы. Всё скупо и по делу. На корне языка горчила мнимая потеря и досада за обман.  
Сон не шел. Джаред выдумывал новые идеи, как можно предотвратить нападение страшных существ на Землю, как избавится от нарастающей тревоги и предчувствия, что Дженсен теперь не его якорь, не поддержка и не опора. Он получит, что хотел, умотает обратно в Техас и будет дальше работать на большие корпорации. Его примут в похожий центр, дадут второй шанс, и он оправится, достигнет новых высот. Маленькая компания в Миссуле лишь временное пристанище и остановка перед большими достижениями. Его вина, его промах, но он на хорошем счету. Не его перевели, а он ушёл — по документам всё чисто. Так же и от Джареда уйдет.  
Поцелуй вспоминался неловко, но наплывами жара на лицо. Джаред помнил ощущение полных губ, ласкающего языка и хриплых стонов Дженсена. Он до сих пор чувствовал его тело возле своей груди, вжатое с силой и передающее лишь тепло и умиротворение. Он так долго не ощущал подобного, был от всех на расстоянии. Теперь это начало превращаться в безумие, назойливую мысль. Ему хотелось ещё.  
Кончики пальцев фантомно жгло жаждой прикосновения. Джаред впервые за почти три года хотел прикоснуться к живому человеку. К Дженсену. Огладить кончиками пальцев его подбородок, потрогать щеки и губы, ощутить на пальцах пушистые ресницы и его волосы. Боялся представить себе, как скользнет ладонями под майку и огладит всё тело, ощутит жар, который согревал через слои одежды. Эрекция застала Джареда врасплох, он перевернулся на спину, сверля взглядом потолок, задерживаясь на дырке от крюка в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, проникающего сквозь занавеску, старательно вжимая раскрытые ладони в матрац. Дрочить на Дженсена было совсем не к месту, стыдно и пошло.  
Часы тихо тикали в прихожей, разбавляя своим звуком участившиеся пульс, одеяло вздымались над пахом бугром, заставляя Джареда теряться в себе. Ну почему? Зачем ему достается все самое сложное? Спасение мира не в его силах, он вообще случайно заглянул не туда. Теперь эта ноша упала на его плечи.  
К черту.  
Джаред резко поднялся с кровати, скрипнув матрацем, нетерпеливо и зло натянул штаны и поправил в трусах неудобно изогнутый член. Уснуть не получится, нужно было попытаться проштудировать оставшиеся книжки, решить, как бороться с неземным и опасным вторжением. Будет ли оно вообще? Но Джаред хотел подготовиться. Ему казалось, что прошло полночи, не меньше, настолько Джаред чувствовал себя разбитым и помятым. Часы подсказали, что сейчас едва перешагнуло за десять минут девятого.  
Джаред не сдался, взял толстый том с иероглифами на обложке и уселся на диван. Он старательно всматривался в слова, читал, но ничего не понимал. В голову упрямо лезли ненужные мысли, догадки, предположения. Как это будет сделать с Дженсеном. Одно прикосновение, один поцелуй, переданный контроль, и Джареду сбило все настройки, подтолкнуло к нормальной жизни. Если нормальная жизнь заключается в доверии одному-единственному человеку. При воспоминании о прохожих и их невзначай касающихся рук и тел было все ещё плохо.  
— Не могу, — сказал Джаред безмолвной книге с пожелтевшими страницами.  
Через пять минут он уже спускался на нижний этаж, шёл к квартире Дженсена, которая была точнехонько под ним, босиком и в спортивных штанах. Футболка взмокла на спине от такой безрассудной решительности, ладони вспотели от страха, но Джаред не останавливался, решил переть напролом.  
На кнопку звонка он нажал со второй попытки, первый раз, так и не донеся руку до выключателя. Внутри зудело новое чувство, маетное и странное возбуждение не отпускало. Джареду было стыдно за свой внешний вид, но он медленно сходил с ума.  
Дженсен открыл через минуту, когда Джаред уже собрал остатки своей решимости и раздавленной гордости, собираясь уйти. На его носу были очки, он уже переоделся в домашние мягкие штаны и рубашку с длинным рукавом. Синяя клетка принта замаячила перед глазами, а в следующий момент Джаред жадно целовал Дженсена, вжимаясь лбом в мешающие очки, дышал общим воздухом, улавливая древесный запах почти выветрившегося дезодоранта, шампуня и мыла. Дженсен ответил сразу же, раскинул широко руки, поднимая ладони вверх и не трогая Джареда, словно всё это оказалось вызубренным за несколько месяцев, отточенным до автоматизма и Дженсен уважал чужие фобии и причуды.  
Джаред закрыл дверь ногой, пригладил пальцами вожделенный подбородок Дженсена, скользя ладонями на шею и потирая указательным пальцем за ухом. Щетина и нежная кожа сбивала контрастом, волосы на затылке, несмотря на короткий ёжик, были мягкими, и Джаред не удержался, вжался, притиснулся к груди Дженсена, ловя бешеный стук сердца напротив и грея свои застывшие от одиночества жилы. Бедра стукнулись об пах Дженсена, заставляя неистово притираться, словно задействовал невидимый триггер тогда в гостиной.  
Дженсен послушно пятился назад, отдавал управление процессом Джареду, судорожно выдыхая и толкаясь языком в язык, прихватывая губы и еле слышно выстанывая, лишая кислорода от глубины и страстности поцелуя.  
У Джареда сорвало тормоза совсем, он не знал обстановки квартиры, действовал по интуиции и предположению об одинаковой планировке. Когда кислород кончался, он отклеивался от Дженсена, упирался лбом в лоб, смещая перекосившиеся очки ниже на переносицу, и горячо шептал своё:  
— Не могу, не могу…  
Что не мог Джаред — сам не знал, терпеть или остановиться. Или и то и другое, но Дженсен не сопротивлялся, с рвением отвечал, спиной прокладывая путь в спальню.  
Широкая двуспальная кровать, застеленная оливковым бельем, в комнате со светлыми стенами разительно отличалась от спальни Джареда. Он отметил обстановку краем глаза, выхватил взглядом комод и шкаф из темного дерева, квадратную тумбу возле изголовья кровати и незадернутые занавески, а Дженсен уже летел на кровать, притягивая за собой Джареда, который всё не мог отлепиться. Дженсен рывком снял мешающие очки, сбросил их за кровать, в неизвестном направлении.  
Воздух выбило из груди, Дженсен под ним неловко ухнул, ловя тяжесть тела Джареда. Силой притяжения вжало покрепче, ощутимо проехалось линией напряжённого члена Дженсена рядом со своим, заставляя двинуть неожиданно бедрами в погоне за трением.  
— Можно я тебя потрогаю? Можно? Пожалуйста, — тихо и частя, путаясь словами в дыхании, спросил Дженсен, сканируя темными глазами поплывшего от давно забытых ощущений Джареда, неосознанно облизывая нижнюю губу. Язык мелькнул лишь на миг, отвлекая внимание. Сосредоточить свое зрение не получалось, Джаред вылавливал радужку глаза, прекрасно гармонирующую с оливковым бельем, густые ресницы, веснушки и зацелованные губы. Они лежали впритык, ближе некуда, и Джаред решился, он близко подпустил к себе Дженсена, ещё ближе только под кожу. Вязкая слюна сглотнулась с трудом, и Джаред судорожно кивнул, разгоняя внутренние сомнения.  
Пальцы раскинутых на кровати рук Дженсена дрогнули, и он медленно потянулся к Джареду, убирая с лица выбившиеся пряди волос едва ощутимо, запуская мурашки вдоль позвоночника и трепет по всему телу. Джаред старательно прислушивался к себе, отвлекаясь на ответные поглаживания лица Дженсена и всё ещё будучи сверху.  
Дженсен изучал его тактильно, мягко и невесомо оглаживал лицо, словно и вовсе не дыша и бегая зрачками в глазах. Не было страха, ни липкого пота, ни холода. Согрел, приручил, исцелил. Джаред потянулся за очередным поцелуем, чувствуя чуткие пальцы на плечах и шее, тёрся членом об ответный стояк и подыхал прямо там, в незнакомой комнате с единственным человеком, от которого не дрожали колени от страха.  
Оргазм шандарахнул внезапно, пачкая липким горячим семенем штаны и сбивая с толку. Джаред сжал плечо Дженсена одной рукой, закопался второй в волосы на макушке, крупно вздрагивая сверху на нём и оттягивая его голову назад.  
Откатом и лёгкой дрожью постепенно спала пелена возбуждения, заныло в районе солнечного сплетения. Джаред рассматривал под собой доверчивое и открытое лицо с потемневшим, но словно испуганным взглядом, распахнутые губы и поднятые руки, которые замерли пальцами на скулах Джареда.  
Джаред сжал зубы, переживая панику и возвращение тремора от прикосновений, упрямо решил игнорировать неприкрытый острым возбуждением наказывающий мелкими волнами страх.  
Вот же он, Дженсен не изменился. Всё такой же. Чумной сейчас, но неизменный.  
К черту, к черту, к черту.  
Джаред выпутался из объятий поспешно и резко, заставляя Дженсена неловко убрать руки и притиснуть их обратно к простыне. В штанах остывала сперма, и ткань влажно липла к паху, но Джаред игнорировал всё. Кроме дыхания Дженсена, его хрипа и члена, выпростанного из мягких штанов, взятого в кулак. Джаред сел ягодицами на пятки, между расставленных ног Дженсена, пригладил ладонью поджавшиеся яички и двинул кулаком по стволу. Дженсен выдохнул воздух из лёгких громко, ухватился за кисть Джареда, перехватывая на движении вверх, непонятно, что хотел — остановить или сделать по-своему, его глаза были огромными, скользнула лёгкая тень сомнения.  
— Пусти, — попросил Джаред.  
— Ты хочешь этого?  
Джаред сейчас не сомневался, но он мотнул головой, выбивая лохматые пряди волос:  
— Да.  
— Я…  
— Заткнись и отпусти, — тихо и едва слышно, переча своему тону и жестам.  
Дженсен лишь пару секунд колебался, но решился и уменьшил хватку, позволяя руке свободно двигаться. Джаред перевел взгляд в пах Дженсена, вылавливал потемневший от прилива крови член и мелькающую в кулаке головку, он сжимал пальцы под венчиком туже, приглаживая на самой вершине. Сжимал в горсть мошонку, нажимая едва весомо на основание, приглаживая большим пальцем вену. Дженсен кончил тихо, зажмурился и выплеснулся длинной струёй себе на живот, пачкая неснятую рубашку.

Девушка-призрак заняла место доктора Моргана, и Джаред с опозданием понял, что он давно уже его не вызвал. Девушка была очень бледная, едва видная, в простом платье с юбкой за колени и в бирюзовых балетках. Её волосы были распущены и выглядели невымытыми, свисали безжизненными прядями на лицо и струились по плечам. Девушка ничего не понимала, она просто сидела и смотрела на Дженсена пустым взглядом. А сам Дженсен вдруг растерялся. Тоже замолчал, не спешил налаживать контакт первым.  
— Дейзи, — позвал Джаред, ментально удерживая девушку в комнате. Душа была спокойна и не трепыхалась, она смирилась со своей смертью.  
— Я вас узнаю, — кивнула Дейзи, рассматривая обескураженного Дженсена. Знал же, как оно будет, Джаред рассказал, но забыл, как люди реагируют на призраков. Давно уже не практиковался.  
— Дейзи, произошла ошибка. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня простила, — решился Дженсен.  
Дейзи не всё ещё понимала. Она нахмурила тонкие брови, выпячивая нижнюю губу, словно хотела зареветь, но большие глаза оставались внимательными.  
— За что? — Её образ колебался и рябил, Джаред улавливал едва заметную настороженность духа.  
— За то, что я не проследил, не увидел ошибку и не исправил её вовремя, — признался непонятно Дженсен, его речь была сбивчивая и тихая. Но Дейзи внезапно всё поняла.  
— О! Нет, Дженсен, ты зря переживал. — Она мяла подол платья тонкими пальцами, легко улыбаясь. — Я сама решила умереть, я не пила лекарство.  
Дженсен обмяк на диване всем телом, вмял ладони в лицо, шумно дыша, хватая кислород рывками, и Джареду казалось, что тот сейчас задохнётся. Дейзи продолжала, не замечая человеческих терзаний Дженсена.  
— Никому же не призналась, дуреха, — с укором цокнула языком она. — Кого тут винить, так это меня. Из-за меня, скорее всего, у доктора Майлза проблемы. Я умерла так быстро, хоть думала, что есть ещё время.  
— Доктор Майлз сейчас отбывает наказание, — безжизненным голосом ответил Дженсен, прячась за ладонями. — Ты исправно выбрасывала таблетки, обманывая всех в том, что ты их принимаешь. Неправильное вещество могло вызвать спазм мышц и не дало бы тебе вдохнуть кислород. В точности, что с тобой и произошло, но от боли, верно?  
Джаред нахмурился, перевел взгляд с Дейзи на Дженсена, всё ещё удерживая призрак, хоть Дейзи постепенно ускользала. Можно было и не держать, она рассказала всё.  
— Мне жаль, доктор Эклс. Очень жаль. — Дейзи вырвалась и растворилась в воздухе, слегка покачнув стул напоследок. Джаред отпустил, не решился цепляться за душу. И было ли надо?  
— Это не всегда помогает, не даёт желаемого искупления, — нарушил Джаред тишину и потянулся к Дженсену, встал с пола и сел рядом с ним. Дженсен так и не отнял ладони от лица, его плечи поникли, а пальцы побелели от того, как сильно он их вжимал в лоб.  
— Я не думал, не предполагал даже. Винил не того, — прогудел через руки Дженсен. — Что мне делать? Майлз в тюрьме уже год. Долбанный год за то, чего он не совершал.  
— Эй! Посмотри на меня, — легко тронул Джаред кисть напряжённой руки. Дженсен подчинился, отнял ладони, показывая воспалённые покрасневшие глаза. — Майлз сделал ошибку, он отдал неправильный препарат. Дейзи, так или иначе, умерла бы. Слушай меня, ты узнал правду, но она не меняет вины Майлза.  
— Но она их не пила.  
— Но могла же. Таблетки были у неё, — утешить не получалось, Джаред не умел. — То, что она их выбрасывала — только её выбор. Прими это. Не вини себя в её смерти.  
— А в чём винить? В невнимательности?  
— Иногда жизнь жестока, — досадливо выдохнул Джаред.  
— Спасибо, в любом случае спасибо тебе, — искренне сказал Дженсен, слабо улыбаясь побледневшими губами. — Я впервые видел… Такое… Это странно и сбивает с толку, что есть потустороннее радио, которое может…  
— Не за что. И тебе спасибо, — поблагодарил Джаред, вообще-то за всё, что сделал для него Дженсен. Но настойчивая мысль о прощании, после того как Дженсен поговорил с Дейзи, назойливо нависла над ним. — Эм. Я рад, что получилось у нас с тобой вызвать Дейзи, но мне ещё нужно поработать. Никак не могу поймать одного парня. Неживого уже, увы.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул поспешно Дженсен, вытер ладони о джинсы и поднялся с дивана, подавляя разочарованный вздох. Тот жалобно скрипнул старыми пружинами, оставляя Джареда на краю.  
Провожать Джаред всё же пошел следом, старался не слишком поспешно напирать сзади и не наступать на задники кед. Возле двери Дженсен остановился, помолчал пару секунд, а потом повернулся, растерянно и неловко поведя плечом.  
— Приходи ко мне сегодня на ужин.  
— Я постараюсь, — не ожидал приглашения Джаред, смутился немного.  
Дженсен кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места, потёр костяшками подбородок, видимо, придумывая слова.  
— Чувак, честно, я не знаю, но мне кажется, что ты врёшь сейчас. — Он грустно улыбнулся, прикрывая на миг глаза и убирая рывком руку от лица. Джаред не ответил, всё было и так ясно. — Глупость скажу, но я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл. Очень.  
— Я постараюсь, — повторил Джаред.  
Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на Джареда, задерживая на миг взгляд, сглотнул и зажато кивнул опять. Входная дверь открылась и закрылась, скрывая за собой Дженсена, а Джаред понял, что он задержал неосознанно дыхание.  
Кольнуло необратимой потерей. Ничего же не случилось, собственно. Джаред опять будет ловить Тима по потустороннему миру, пытаясь разузнать имя убийцы, а потом ляжет спать. Утром проснется и будет думать, как решить проблему с инопланетянами. Рутина забивает время, лишает чувств и мыслей. Работа. Отвлечься, получить деньги за нераскрытые убийства, раскрыв их, взять себе парочку клиентов, которые не прочь вызвать духа для «поболтать» и вспомнить былое за баснословные деньги, а там станет легче. Гораздо легче.  
Джаред успокаивал себя, когда читал латынь и перескакивал грань миров. Утешал мыслью, что всё наладится, пытаясь ухватиться за тонкий призрачный след и перемещаясь через кучу незнакомых потусторонних миров. Увяз в грязи, прошёл огромный участок пустыни и успел нырнуть в океан, упавши с корабля, смахивающего на осколок ракушки моллюска. Он сегодня действовал топорно и сумбурно, больше метался, чем целенаправленно шёл.  
Тима он ухватил среди цветастого зелёного луга, над которым нависли тяжёлые, полные дождя тучи. Они переливались тёмно-синим цветом, внутри них набухали первые капли дождя, грохотал раскатами гром. Рука призрака рябила в руке Джареда, с жертвами насилия так обычно и случалось. Они слишком цеплялись за жизнь и стремительно её покинули. Такие души удержать было крайне тяжело, а их энергетический фон неизбежно влиял на погодные условия.  
— Я помогу тебе, пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся, — умолял Джаред, всё же успев зацепить дух. Силы стремительно таяли, но Джаред держался. Не имел права сдаваться и раскисать. — Расскажи, кто тебя убил, нам нужно его наказать за твою смерть.  
Тим повернулся к Джареду в пол оборота, поглядывая через плечо, бросил взгляд мимо медиума на бурлящие своей стихией тучи и пригибающееся к земле море травы и цветов. Ветер поднялся нешуточный, Джареду трепало волосы и тщетно срывало с тела одежду. Тим пошатнулся, его взгляд заметался, и он сдался. Через полчаса Джаред знал, где искать улики, а главное — имя преступника.  
Джаред написал отчёт по Тиму через пару часов. Только после того как напился сладкого чая и убрал в гостиной следы грязи, которую нанес с погони за призраком. О своих очках он вспомнил, когда решил ещё раз посмотреть книгу, где могло таиться решение его проблемы с внеземной расой. Глаза уставали и упорно боролись с буквами, зрение шалило от невероятных усилий прочесть много информации за раз.  
За окном начало вечереть через несколько часов, и словно с этим фактом в голову полезли разные мысли, упорно упрятанные Джаредом подальше вглубь. Расстроенный Дженсен всё ещё стоял перед глазами. Когда сидел на диване, близко-близко настолько, что Джаред мог разобрать запах его одеколона и полопавшиеся капилляры, обрамляющие зелёную радужку глаза. В коридоре: потерянный и такой же раздосадованный. Находился в этот раз дальше, хоть все ещё неотдаленно.  
После спонтанной дрочки на двоих, — и сексом не назовешь произошедшее, — Джаред просто сбежал. Не знал, как объяснить Дженсену своё поведение. Позвонил только сегодня, уже на следующий день, стыдливо прячась за необходимой Дженсену помощью. Видел его перед собой, и внутри трепетало, в груди закручивался необъяснимо теплый клубок доверия и радости. Дженсен не напирал, не спрашивал, не лез в душу с расспросами.  
Джаред хотел его. Хотел повторения прошлой ночи, да просто поцелуев, объятий. Простого и недоступного ранее, теперь возможного только с Дженсеном. Но Дженсен уедет. Просто вопрос времени и его недоговорок, а Джаред тогда точно не выдержит, если привяжется ещё сильнее, подсядет на Дженсена как на тяжёлый наркотик. С которого спрыгнуть только через ломку или через смерть. У-у-у, сука. Завыть хотелось теперь больше, чем пообжиматься с Дженсеном.  
Джаред встал с дивана, где последние три часа упорно штудировал книги, захлопнул старый потёртый ноутбук и зашагал от стенки к стенке, разгоняя затекшие мышцы и кровь по венам. Дженсен же тоже неровно к нему дышит. Это видно, это чувствуется. Ай. Сложно, всё так сложно.  
Перед званым ужином Джаред решил заскочить в душ, забыл об очках и сунулся под струи воды в них, только потом обнаруживая их на лице. Старая жизнь возвращалась в последнее время стремительно, Джаред не успевал отмечать изменения. Но это хорошо, так лучше. Один вечер, одна ночь и забыть, научится самому. Дженсен показал путь, нашел выход из депрессии Джареда. Дальше мелкими шагами и перебежками к новому рывку, не оглядываясь назад. Теперь ничего не страшно, теперь…  
Дженсен открыл дверь рывком, словно знал, кто за ней, не дожидаясь второй трели звонка. Джаред всё гадал, захочет ли Дженсен заняться с ним сексом, не просто безумным петтингом, именно сексом. Думал ли тот о нём в этом ключе? Конечно же, думал. За наивность хотелось дать себе подзатыльник.  
— Я не хочу есть, — сказал с порога Джаред, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Дженсен проследил начавшуюся пляску на пороге и жестом пригласил внутрь, отступая в сторону.  
— Это хорошо, — хрипло ответил он. — Я ничего не приготовил.  
— А почему позвал? — спросил Джаред, заблаговременно стыдясь услышать ответ. Дженсен промолчал, прошел в гостиную, которую Джаред смог теперь рассмотреть не торопясь.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это обилие картин. По большей степени абстракции. В углу, точно там же, где и у Джареда в квартире, набухли мелкими пузырями обои, напоминая об их первой встрече, светло-серые шторы были крепко задернуты и освещали комнату лишь несколько бра. Верхний свет был погашен, на стене, напротив мягкого дивана плазма безмолвно показывала какой-то боевик, а у Дженсена на ногах обнаружились тапки с мордами и ушами зайцев, дополняя светло-бежевый мех синими штанами и светлой футболкой с длинным рукавом.  
— Джаред, — нарушил тишину Дженсен, но так и не ответил на вопрос. Неважно было, что и спрашивал, сейчас всё внимание было перехвачено хозяином квартиры и обстановкой.  
— Что?  
— Я с тобой чувствую себя как мальчик, не могу собраться с мыслями, попросить тебя что-либо, боюсь трогать, чтобы тебя не напрягать, — откровенно сказал Дженсен, решительно вываливая всю правду.  
— А хочешь трогать? — Внутри зародилось предвкушение, в груди потянуло теплом.  
— Безумно.  
— Я сам теряюсь, — честно признался Джаред, не знал толком, с чего начать. В тот спонтанный раз всё оказалось так быстро и стремительно, он сам себя накрутил до предела так, что тугая пружина отпустила и отскочила. Джаред тогда просто сильно этого хотел и набрался неизвестной решимости. Сейчас тоже хотел, но было неловко.  
— В прошлый раз…  
— Тогда само так получилось, — перебил Джаред, удивляясь, как Дженсен попал в момент, совпал с его мыслями.  
— Тебе сейчас будет плохо, если я прикоснусь к тебе? — Дженсен судорожно вздохнул и подошёл поближе. Так и замерли посреди комнаты на расстоянии одного шага. Джаред чувствовал себя по-идиотски.  
— Попробуй. — Голова пошла кругом. Джаред замер в ожидании прикосновения, весь подобрался и вытянулся, как струна.  
Дженсен напротив тоже замер, не стал лапать сразу же, просто смотрел, выискивал своим внимательным взглядом что-то в выражении лица Джареда. Вместо действий Дженсен заговорил, заставляя кончики ушей Джареда гореть, а по телу запуская мелкую дрожь возбуждения:  
— Я бы хотел тебя потрогать, поцеловать каждый миллиметр кожи и вылизать, чтобы запомнить, какой ты на вкус. Хотел бы ощутить тебя внутри, узнать, как ты стонешь, когда трахаешь и кончаешь.  
— Хватит.  
— О, нет, Джаред. Я бы, может, потом поменялся с тобой, трахнул бы тебя пальцами, заставляя на них извиваться. Заглотил бы твой член до основания…  
— Какой ты…  
— Какой?  
— Развратный и пошлый. Я… хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал и вот это всё, но постепенно. Хорошо?  
Дженсен задержал дыхание, качнулся вперёд и целомудренно приник губами к губам, не приближаясь телом и не трогая, несмотря на разнузданные обещания. Выражая молчаливое согласие, будто это требовалось, можно уже было понять, как деликатно относится Дженсен к нему. Джаред замер лишь на миг, раскрыл рот и поддел мягко языком верхнюю губу Дженсена, задел кромку зубов, и крышу снесло окончательно. В голове бились все озвученные обещания, затаившееся и замершее желание обнажилось, и Джаред вскинул руки, скомкал футболку у Дженсена на животе, оттягивая её, не зная, что делать дальше. Поцелуй углубился, перерос в страстный, и Джаред забывал, как дышать, нелепо и совсем как в прошлой жизни, давно забытое взаимодействие и тремор на все конечности от вожделения. Он жаждал касаться, трусливой мыслью хотелось ответного прикосновения, и Джаред задвинул свои возражения подальше, вплавился в грудь напротив, оставляя между ними место ровно на сжатые кулаки с одеждой, прикусывая желанные губы и рыча в поцелуй.  
— Пожалуйста, ну же, хочу, — выдыхал в терзаемые губы Джаред, наступал на Дженсена, и тот пятился, пока не дошёл до преграды, спиной влип в стену. Его полуприкрытые глаза блестели, ресницы отбрасывали тень на щеки, раскрасневшиеся от ласки.  
Разорвать поцелуй, футболку долой, взъерошивая волосы на макушке Дженсена, губами по ключице, языком по соску, оттягивая и прищемляя губами, ладонями плашмя на плоский горячий живот. Дженсен застонал, хрипло и низко, обрывая последние табу. Ткань на его мягких штанах топорщилась в паху, грудь вздымалась от запускаемого рывками в легкие кислорода, а Джаред губами нащупывал через грудину ускоренное сердцебиение, не мог оторваться от живого человека рядом. Пальцы Дженсена мягко легли на затылок, зарылись в длинные волосы, невесомо массируя и прижимая ближе к себе, кончиками ныряли под ворот свитера, запуская электричество по коже.  
Легкие касания заводили не на шутку. Джаред качнулся назад, содрал свой свитер через спину, выкрутился из штанов и замер нерешительно на резинке трусов, запустив под неё большие пальцы. Он робко посмотрел Дженсену в темные шальные глаза, пытаясь найти отблеск неправильности или сигнал к отступлению, но Дженсен моргнул и потянулся к своим брюкам, отбросил носками ног пушистые тапки, рывком сдирая с себя оставшуюся одежду. Член спружинил, выпрыгивая наружу, приковывая взгляд Джареда, заставляя окончательно увериться в ответном желании.  
— Постепенно, говоришь? — ухмыльнулся Дженсен, отталкиваясь от стены ладонями и встречая губы Джареда на подлёте.  
— Мгхм, — выдохнул Джаред, сбросив и отбросив трусы, прыгнул в стремительные объятия. Оглаживал спину, царапая лопатки и спускаясь ладонями на ягодицы, он вмял Дженсена в себя, прижимая и нащупывая инстинктивно грани дозволенного, смешивал внутри себя коктейль из легкой дрожи от не до конца отступившего страха и нетерпения, перекрытой пеленой желания. Дженсен осмелел, трогал невесомо ладонями в ответ, очерчивал каждый шрам и рубец на спине, больше любопытствуя, но Джаред вздрогнул, мотнул виновато головой. Руки отступили, перехватили голову Джареда, вминая пальцы за уши на скулы, задевая кадык и спускаясь на плечи.  
Джаред схватился за бёдра Дженсена, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, проходясь ребром ладони, спрашивая разрешения. От нехватки кислорода жгло лёгкие, губы пекло от стремительных поцелуев, напоминая, каково это — быть живым. Поцелуй пришлось разорвать, отшатнувшись, но продолжая изучать Дженсена тактильно. Джаред мазнул губами по подбородку, прижался к бьющейся жилке на шее, спускаясь на изгиб между плечом.  
— Если ты так спрашиваешь, лягу ли я под тебя, то я не против, — тихо сказал Дженсен в макушку Джареду, который увлекся и опять выцеловывал ниже ключиц. Словно ритуальные танцы выплясывал и не знал, с какого места подступиться. — Я хочу. Очень.  
— Ох, господибожемой, — неразборчиво пробормотал Джаред, вслушиваясь в слова и вминая пальцы в крепкие ягодицы. В паху предательски дёрнулось, намекая на скорую разрядку. Не опозориться бы в этот раз и довести начатое до конца. Давно, так давно уже не делал ничего подобного. — Тут? Где? Куда?  
— Отлепись, пойдём в спальню.  
Джаред послушно отошёл, принимая поспешный поцелуй в нос и горячую ладонь в свою руку. К счастью, до спальни удалось добраться в рекордные сроки и не сшибить ничего по дороге, матрац прогнулся под их телами, принимая общий вес, и Джаред потянулся следом за Дженсеном, укладываясь сверху. Света было мало, лишь тускло освещала лампочка из прихожей дверной проём, но Джареду и так слишком много: по всем нервам сразу и через вернувшееся осязание.  
— В тумбочке всё необходимое, — подсказал Дженсен, отвечая на дразнящие рваные поцелуи и ответно притираясь набухшей линией члена по члену Джареда.  
Это же правильно, нужно, и чтобы приятно, не больно и… Джаред завис рукой над выдвинутым ящиком, вытягиваясь над Дженсеном всем телом, когда прошибло осознанием, что Джаред без понятия, что делать дальше. В теории всё оно не так, а на практике Дженсен ведь не девчонка.  
— Я… Подскажешь, как тебе нравится? — Джаред нашарил тюбик и квадратик фольги, перевел растерянный взгляд на Дженсена. — Чувствую себя робким девственником. Прости-прости.  
Джаред виновато улыбнулся, поцеловал висок Дженсена, потёрся носом о линию волос, дурея от насыщенного естественного запаха.  
— Покажу?..  
Мир перед Джаредом завертелся, они поменялись местами, и Дженсен успокаивающе погладил пальцами лицо, очертил скулы, рот, подбородок, легко касаясь губами следом за изучающими, успокаивающими прикосновениями. Дженсен навис над ним, не напирая, оседлал бёдра, притираясь напряжённым членом. Джаред расслабился, передал контроль в руки Дженсена, хотя ещё подмывало вернуться в исходную позицию. Он крепко сжимал в руках тюбик смазки и презерватив, нагревая своим теплом и боясь выпустить из пальцев. Стало неловко, что Дженсену приходится с ним возиться, нахлынула злость за его покалеченное сознание, воздух зашел в легкие через сжатые зубы, как раз когда Дженсен лизнул ключицу.  
— Не нужно? Больно? — забеспокоился тот.  
— Наоборот, всё хорошо. Давай уже, а? До рассвета не управимся, — фыркнул Джаред, коря себя за неловкости.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь? — вымученно и так нетерпеливо, опускаясь мажущими поцелуями по всему телу вниз.  
— Сам… ох ты ж…  
Джаред подбросил бёдра навстречу горячему рту, сгорая от возбуждения на оливковых, мать его, простынях. Дженсен двинул головой ниже, вбирая член, приласкал языком внутри рта, обводя головку по кругу и упруго пробираясь в щелку, потянувшись, отобрал нагревшуюся смазку из сжатого кулака Джареда.  
Джаред не мог лежать спокойно, ёрзал бедрами по кровати, сам не зная, чего хотел больше: вогнать член глубже во влажный жар или уйти от усиленной стимуляции. Он трогал Дженсену волосы, обводил пальцами натянутые на члене губы, сжимал плечи, прослеживая движения взглядом. Дженсен не уходил от прикосновений, позволял трогать, дёргаясь от нетерпения, прикрывал глаза и дышал через нос. Крышка смазки громко щёлкнула, перебивая резким звуком надсадное дыхание и пошлые звуки заглатываемого члена.  
— Я могу… Я хочу… — Джаред во все глаза смотрел на Дженсена, который на ощупь выдавил прозрачную смазку на пальцы, не выпуская Джареда изо рта, высматривая его обескураженное лицо снизу вверх, и завёл руку назад, вставляя пальцы в задницу. Угол не позволял рассмотреть всё в подробностях, но воображение прекрасно справлялось с поставленной задачей. Перед глазами возникли блестящие от смазки пальцы, ныряющие в сжатый вход, растягивающие тугие мышцы.  
— Стой, стой, — забормотал Джаред, отпихивая ласкающую голову от паха. — Дай я, дай мне.  
— Всё, не могу, — обжёг горячим выдохом бедро Дженсен и подобрался повыше, отобрал презерватив, зубами раскрывая упаковку. — Что бы ты там ни хотел, потом сделаешь. Если не трахнемся сейчас же — сдохну.  
— О-о-о…  
Дженсен не медлил теперь, растеряв последнюю выдержку на попытках подступиться к Джареду поближе. Он сноровисто раскатал резинку по его члену, придерживая у основания, перекинул ногу через бедро Джареду и, взявшись испачканными в смазке пальцами за ствол, направил его в себя. Стон сдержать не получилось, как ни старался Джаред, распахнул широко глаза и ловил каждую эмоцию на чумном лице Дженсена. Взъерошенные волосы торчали в разные стороны вихрями, взгляд был замутненным и темным, казалось, он смотрит не на Джареда, а сквозь него. Губы разомкнуты, припухшие от поцелуев, а грудь гладкая от выступившей испарины и гордо торчащий член в обрамлении русых завитков волос. Джаред ухватился за бедра Дженсена, провёл большими пальцами по тазовым косточкам, пытаясь отвлечь себя от сдавивших его член стенок, медленно опускающихся на весь ствол. Он резко подбросил бедра, и Дженсен зашипел, вминая ладонь Джареду в грудь, удерживая себя и притормаживая его. Джаред забормотал что-то, извинялся и торопил одновременно, но мозг не воспринимал болтовню.  
Перехватив спружинивший член Дженсена, Джаред осознал, что он проник полностью в тугой жар, яйца предательски поджались, и он начал вспоминать названия книг в своей старой библиотеке. Дженсен двинулся, цепляя пальцами одной руки сжавшиеся соски на груди Джареда, а второй — обхватывая кулак Джареда поверх собственного члена и задавая новый ритм.

Дженсен ритмично насаживался на член Джареда, управляя его кулаком у себя в паху. Виделось, что это сон, не с ним, невозможно, чтобы так, невероятно ярко и приятно, чтобы хотелось ещё и ещё, пока не останется сил на дыхание. Инициативу перехватить хотелось тоже, но оргазм неумолимо подкатывал. Вид Дженсена не оставлял возможности сосредоточиться на чем-то отвлекающем, и Джаред не выдержал, подбросив бёдра пару раз навстречу глубоким толчкам, кончил, зажмуриваясь и, кажется, оглохнув. Дженсен замедлился, вытянулся над Джаредом, потянулся за жадным поцелуем, вылизывая расслабленный рот и зажимая между животами их сцепленные на члене пальцы.  
Джаред двинул кулаком, пытаясь сбросить руку Дженсена, хотелось в ответ сделать приятно, чтобы не разочаровать. Он перевернул Дженсена на бок, выскальзывая из пульсирующего отверстия членом, и двинулся вдоль тела вниз, освобождая от рук член и приникая губами к набухшей багровой головке. Он робко лизнул, сосредоточившись на вкусе, обхватил губами под венчиком, старательно пряча зубы, вобрал член глубже, скользя двумя пальцами по смазке в растраханный анус. Дженсен охнул, насаживаясь на требовательные пальцы, крутанул задницей, привыкая к давлению.  
— Глубже, — понукал Дженсен, и Джаред старался: пальцами в гладкое нутро и ртом на член.  
Долго упорствовать не пришлось, хоть и от недолгих усиленных посасываний челюсть сводило, а контроль над доставляемым удовольствием настырно перекрывала посторгазменная дымка. Дженсен предупреждающе охнул, двинул ладонью в плечо и сжался на пальцах, выплёскиваясь в рот Джареду, который не сообразил отстраниться вовремя.  
Джаред подтянулся на руках, вытирая с губ семя, и улегся рядом с осоловевшим Дженсеном, всматриваясь в его довольное лицо. В ушах почему-то шумело, а в груди ненормально бухало.  
— Ты как? — спросил Дженсен, медленно протягивая руку к лицу Джареда. Тот не отшатнулся, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя ладонь на своей щеке.  
— Офигенно. Я давно так хорошо себя не чувствовал, — поделился откровенно Джаред, губы сами растянулись в улыбку.  
— Останешься? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Дженсен. Не думать, что только на несколько дней, что скоро он уедет.  
— Сегодня — да, — сдался Джаред, слабо представлял сон вдвоём, но подозревал, что не до сна им будет. Отодвинутое возбуждение последних лет решило выйти наружу сегодня в полной мере.  
— А завтра? — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Или это одноразовая акция?  
— Нет, хотелось бы верить, что на долгосрочной основе, — потёрся Джаред о ласкающую его лицо ладонь, не открывая глаз, боясь рассмотреть неприкрытое разочарование напротив.  
— Что-то мешает? — голос Дженсена ощутимо напрягся. — Поделись, расскажи.  
Джаред распахнул глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице рядом, потрогал в ответ линию подбородка, задел подушечкой большого пальца нижнюю губу. Пытался подобрать слова, и так не хотелось говорить об этом сейчас, рушить налаженный контакт и трепет.  
— Ты же решил свои дела, уедешь скоро, — тихо сказал Джаред, сам себя толком не расслышав, но Дженсен понял или прочитал по губам. Он легко хохотнул и потянулся к Джареду, мягко чмокнул в напрягшуюся линию рта.  
— Ну ты и придурок, Джаред. Ничего ты не видишь, не разбираешься в чувствах живых людей, — сказал Дженсен, отстранившись на минимальное расстояние. Джаред поймал его лихорадочный блеск во взгляде. — В Монтане в этом году очень снежная зима, через неделю снег может растаять, а я так и не покатался на лыжах. А весной у меня повышение, как ты думаешь, Джаред, даже если бы ты мне не нравился, я бы мог уехать, когда так всё удачно складывается?  
— А я тебе нравлюсь? — хитро спросил Джаред, внутри отпускало и не тянуло болезненными спазмами.  
— О, да, Джаред. Можешь в этом не сомневаться.

Облизанные океаном камни сегодня отдавали чернотой, без привычной серости, будто мир сжирала темень. Небо почти не проглядывало, а вода угадывалась по шуму и блеску волн, переливающихся от непонятной внутренней подсветки серебристым оттенком. Джаред еле рассмотрел безымянного солдата вдалеке. Тот не спешил подходить сегодня, отвернул обугленное лицо в сторону беспокойной воды и застыл статуей, его силуэт еле угадывался в сумеречной темени.  
— Твой мир меняется, — решил Джаред первым нарушить шум волн словами.  
Солдат не посмотрел на него, знал же, что Джаред здесь. Ненависть к себе, ярость и концентрированная боль ощущались даже в воздухе. Пришлось продолжить общение самому, плавно подходя к пострадавшей, искалеченной душе:  
— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим командиром. Ты ведь знаешь, что люди не справятся с угрозой, так ведь?  
— Командира здесь нет, — не размыкая губ, сказал солдат. — Никого теперь нет из тех, кто погиб со мной.  
— Назови его имя, я найду его.  
— Каков твой план, Джаред? — Единственный уцелевший глаз обратил на Джареда внимание.  
— Попросить у вас помощи, вы — те, кто сможет их победить, ментальная мощь теперь в ваших руках. Они телепаты, а люди не смогут совладать с такой силой. Я проведу вас через барьер, научу, как действовать.  
Солдат заинтересовался, ступил навстречу, замирая в шаге от Джареда. Его живая часть лица ухмыльнулась, вокруг глаза образовалась сетка морщин.  
— Тогда за дело, Джаред. Я знаю много душ, которые не прочь кому-нибудь отомстить за свои смерти.  
Джаред кивнул. Даже если в ближайшее время им ничего не угрожает, он предпочёл быть готовым, насколько это возможно, и оставить отходные пути с подготовленными душами на своей стороне.


End file.
